A Childe Borne of Fire
by 93UnholyConfessions
Summary: Abusive father - Murdered mother. No escape. What would you do? I burned myself alive. And woke up again... different. And now I've met this other family; the Cullens. And i know they're not human either. But I have no one else. I am alone." - DURING BD
1. Preface

Preface

**A/N – **_So – thanks for reading my story! Short and sweet – I will reply to reviews, feel free to flame and please give it a chance! Updates will be daily unless otherwise stated. _

_**Just to clear things up – This is a story about a girl named Jay (Jayme) and how she met the Cullens. It takes place during breaking dawn (after Nessie is born). **_

_**Jay is an OC and has walked straight out of MY imagination – not Smeyers! **_

_Thanks again –K-_

_Ooh hang on – DISCLAIMER. I am not Smeyer. I just love her characters. So sue me. _

Preface

_Jay POV_

The autumn leaves danced around my feet creating a waltz of reds, golds and yellows. A breeze stirred, interrupting the mesmerizing choreography and swirled the leaves past my face, taunting me with their carefree passage. My quick light footsteps made no sound against the pavement; my head was bowed against the cold.

The further I walked the more my heart stuttered in protest. I was on autopilot now, left foot then right foot. I knew turning back was not an option.

Up one step, two steps, three steps. Right foot. Left foot. Stop. I lifted my face and held my breath.

To anyone else, my front door would look just the same as the thousands of others in Vancouver. Shining black, brass knocker, brass handle. But it wasn't. My front door held secrets, kept the world out of our home, for fear it should see beyond the fragile façade that my father held up.

My parents had married at the age of 30. As far as I knew, they had only met a year previously, but had insisted that that didn't matter. That they were in love, and it would never change. They were wrong. A year later I was born, and eight years after that, my mother died. Not many people knew why. I did. I saw it.

A child screamed further down the street and I jumped, panicking. How long had I been standing here?! After checking my watch I breathed a sigh of relief.

3.58pm.

I waited.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

**A/N**_ – First chapter! I have to warn you – strong language, abuse and such… just so you know! _

_This is the first time I have ever written, depressed, abusive scenes and characters or whatever so I would really appreciate it if you let me know how I did! Feel free to flame or point out mistakes and stuff D_

_This chapter is quite long (I think) but it contains some important details so bear with me if there isn't much of a plot yet…. _

_DISCLAIMER – I am not Smeyer. I do not own the Twilight series. Obviously. _

_Thanks for reading! –K- _

Chapter One

_Jay POV_

4.00pm.

My clammy hand lifted, unlocked the door, and I slipped inside. After locking the door I pressed my back up against it and hunched my shoulders, blinking furiously in vain to make my eyes adjust to the pitch black hallway. Not quick enough…

A slow, taunting snigger floated to me from the darkness. I froze.

"The whore returns… unfortunately. Tell me, you little wench – WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A strained beat of silence. I could see him now. I started trembling as his bloodshot eyes pierced my own.

"N – Nowhere Sir." I stuttered. I was right on time… what had I done wrong? I started gasping as the tears slipped down my face. "P-please, it's four o'clock. I am here. Don't hurt me, please". My hands clenched at my sides as his face turned red. I shrank further against the door, hoping I could just vanish.

"I will be the judge of the right time you useless bitch" he growled. "And don't ever, EVER talk to me again…"

My eyes widened involuntarily as he lifted his hand. _Thwack! _I crumpled to the floor, gasping as I cupped my cheek in my hand. I barely noticed as he poured the rest of his beer over me, felt numb as he stomped off to the flickering TV.

"Fuck off" he called over his shoulder. That was my cue. I grabbed my bag and fled upstairs to my room. Sobbing uncontrollably I found my torch and perched it on top of my dresser. Lights were not allowed in this house – too expensive. I stumbled to my mirror and studied my reflection.

Skinny, weak, bony. I often thought that with regular meals I could maybe have a nice figure, curvy and dainty. It wasn't going to happen. My hair hung to my waist - I loved my hair; loved how the loose, golden ringlets shone in the autumn sun, loved how my fringe hid my face. Wide, piercing green eyes stared back at me, hollow and dead. I was mildly surprised to see blood dripping off my porcelain, pointy chin and covering my cheek and hand. Not like it was a first but I needed to get it sorted. I ghosted into my bathroom – _He _never came upstairs for he had an en suite on the ground floor – and opened the cabinet. I pulled out the usual kit: TCP to stop infection, gauze bandages and medical tape. I had done this so many times it was automatic and within five minutes half my face was covered in white dressing. I fled back to my room.

I perched on my bed and automatically rubbed the inside of my left arm. The neat, horizontal scars there were comforting. The one thing I could control in my life. I had been cutting for two years now, since I was thirteen. I didn't see it as a big deal, simply my way of handling things: A way to override the uncontrollable emotional pain that haunted my life. I wasn't addicted or anything and I wasn't proud of it. But then again, what in my life was I proud of? Sighing I picked up the razor blade from my bedside table. I had several dotted around my room and the bathroom; I didn't need to hide them – _He _wouldn't care if I killed myself. So long as I made it look like a natural death.

The silver blade shone dully in the torchlight, I would have to buy some more – this one was covered in a thin layer of blood. I wrinkled my nose in distaste - very unhygienic – and then snorted at myself: Worrying about a bit of dried blood when seeing it run down my arm in torrents is okay? So messed up.

I started to pass the time by planning a shopping trip. I could skive school, fake a letter. Yer that would do. You are probably wondering how I can shop when we have no money to pay the electricity bill. Thing is, my mum wasn't stupid. Her parents were rich (probably why my father married her) and she was set to inherit a fortune. Three years prior to her death – when my father first started beating us and drinking – she saw I would need help and, not sure whether she would be there to provide it, she moved her small fortune (around 200,000) into a private account and gave me the card. I was only five at the time, but I was smart enough to keep it hidden from _Him. _As far as _He _knows, my grandparents took the fortune with them when they died. I was extremely lucky I had made it to 15 without him finding out. I shuddered. My life depended on it staying that way.

I glanced at my watch – 4.43pm. I stripped silently, changed into a baggy T-shirt and sweats and dove under the covers. This was my usual routine: go to bed at 5pm, wake up at 1am. Shower (_He _is always passed out in front of the TV) and be out the house by 2am. Wander the streets or climb on the roof, then at 7.30am set off for school. Back at exactly 4.00pm. That way it was, for _Him, _like I didn't exist for almost all of the day. The way he preferred it.

After wrapping myself up in the blankets I grab the torch and flicked off the light. My room was plunged into darkness and I let my eyes drift shut. The last thing I heard before I succumbed to sleep was the steady ticking of my bedroom clock, almost like a regular heartbeat. It made me feel slightly uneasy, but was forgotten as I fell unconscious.

I watched dejectedly as the cold water ran in rivulets down my arm. The shower stuttered pathetically and I hurriedly scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into my hair before the water ran out. I had taken of my dressings so my cheek stung from yesterday but I ignored it, used to the pain. With one final effort the shower shuddered and gave up – God knows how old it was. Heaving a dramatic sigh, I quickly toweled dry, changed and was just towel drying my hair when I thought I heard something.

Water dripped down my back as I stood stock still, listening. The stair creaked. I started to hyperventilate. It could only be _Him, _I knew that. But what was he doing up so early? And upstairs! My mind raced through all the horrifying possibilities as the bathroom handle turned. My heart skipped a beat. The door swung open.

I was frozen to the floor. My eyes, wide as saucers, found his face and I frowned slightly in confusion. He wasn't drunk and he had shaved. His clothes were clean and he carried a bag over his shoulder. Was he abandoning me? My heart painfully skipped several beats.

He eyed my dripping hair and smirked. I knew that look – it meant I was useless, a burden, pathetic – it cut to my core for I knew it was true.

"Pack your things _Harpy_" he sneered. "Have them in my car in ten minutes. Anything you don't want leave behind. On the kitchen counter is a load of crap for you. Any questions?"

Questions?! Hell yer…I took a deep breath praying he wouldn't hurt me this time. "Where are we going Sir?" I whispered. Was I missing something?

"Lease ran out on the house you idiot. We are moving to Forks, Washington. Our last name is now Bradson. _We _are not going anywhere". I bit my lip, confused and he waited for this information to sink in before delivering the last blow. His smirk grew on his ugly face. "I am driving there. I don't care how _you _get there. It would be better if you didn't. Now go pack a bloody bag - ten minutes or I thump you. Go." He turned and slouched off down the stairs.

My mind blanked for a minute – Forks? Was that even a real place? Is this some kind of a joke?! I was trying in vain to remember my geography lessons when his parting comment hit me – ten minutes… crap. I hurriedly threw my hair into a bun and scowled as I grabbed a suitcase. Only then did I notice the objects he had given me. A bottle of whisky and a lighter. I froze, dropping the shoes I was holding as I realized what this meant.

My first and only home. The only place I can ever remember my mother being. The only place that I had good memories, however few. This room, my safe haven for 15 years. And he wanted me to burn it out? I clenched my hands into fists and threw the lighter at the mirror. Like hell I would burn this house! I glared at the broken reflection and watched as a tiny piece of glass fell to the floor. Angry tears chased each other down my cheeks as I surveyed the damage.

My life was just like the mirror. Fragile, misleading. You only saw what you wanted to see. And now, just like the mirror, it was fracturing at the seams.

**A/N – **_Okay so personally I don't like that ending but hey! Did you? Let me know! Thanks a bunch_

–_K-_


	3. Chapter Two

A/N – DISCLAIMER

**A/N – **_DISCLAIMER! I am not Smeyer. I do not own anything twilight related. No copyright infringement intended. _

_I do have a question for you guys who are reading this (i love you so much!) - do you want this to be an all human story or have vampires and other mythical creatures? If it contained vamps it would probs take place during breaking dawn. Either plot line will be totally original i promise D thanks. _

Chapter Two

Jay POV

I sat on the bottom stair, my head in my hands. Pins and needles were creeping up my leg as I hadn't moved in about half an hour. _He _had left long ago, without a word, taking most of my possessions with him. Did I trust him with them? No, no way. For that reason a grey, blue and white shoulder bag lay at my feet. It contained my money, a picture of my mum, jacket, jewelry and of course, my prize possession, my walkman with a few CD's.

What did I do now?! I had no idea where our new house was or how to get there. Great. I frowned and replayed our previous conversation over in my head… _On the kitchen counter is a load of crap for you. _Oh God.

My breathing hitched and my eyes wandered over to the door at the end of the hallway. It had been shut for seven years; I was surprised it still opened. I never went into the kitchen. Ever. _He _knew that. And so this was his final revenge. One last act in this god-forsaken dump. Sick bastard. Suddenly anger bubbled through me. I clenched my fists and my eyes narrowed. In one swift motion I stood up straight and marched to stand in front of the kitchen door. He wouldn't get me like this. I would do this. Prove him wrong…

My fingers reached for the handle. My hand flinched at the temperature: was it me or was it colder than usual? My bare toes curled as a draft blew suddenly from under the door. My resolve wavered as a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. What would I see when I opened the door? Would it have changed? What if –

"No" I told myself firmly. "You can do this" I closed my eyes, hoped to God that was true and stepped into the kitchen.

Even without opening my eyes I could feel the stark neglect that the room emanated. Cold air flooded the empty space and I opened my eyes automatically to see if a window was open. I never worked that out though. My eyes were glued to a single object. A rope.

It hung from the rafters, a perfectly straight, black silhouette against the graying walls. My pulse thundered in my ears and I fell to the floor. And all of a sudden I couldn't stop THE memory playing in my head – a memory I had repressed for years…

_Flash back (third person POV)_

_The plain, white-wash walls make the room seem bigger than it is. Some support framed pictures: a country meadow, a harbour full of boats. Most are empty. The cabinet doors hang slightly ajar and the worktop is cluttered, full of pans and vegetable peelings – the aftermath of a huge supper maybe. It could be just another kitchen, belonging in a family home, full of laughter and small children. But it isn't. _

_Take another glance and you can see that the windows are smashed, the glass lying in pools of glittering shards on the floor. The table has been shoved up against the wall, the chairs strewn around it haphazardly, one lying on the floor, missing a leg. _

_The knife drawer is open, steel blades glinting mercilessly in the moonlight. _

_There is a silence that smothers everything. No sounds from the bustling city penetrate the walls, no snatches of conversation drift down the stairs. Except… Except there is a strange dripping, steady, rhythmic, like the mimic of a heart beat, the ticking of a clock. It does not come from the tap, the tap is broken. _

_And in the middle of the room there is a woman. She could be pretty, with blonde hair cut into a stylish bob. It frames her face beautifully. Her eyes are closed although the shadows etched beneath them show she has had many sleepless nights. Her skin is pale, too pale – a direct contrast with the black cord that has snaked itself around her neck, stealing her breath, her screams. She is dead. _

_Her bare arms hang limp by her sides. They are gouged and bloodied, staining her clothes and hands a deep, ruby red. Her bare feet, having no ground beneath them, are rendered useless. A knife sleeps in her shadow, swimming in a pool of blood that grows by the minute. The blood drips… drips… drips… a replacement for the dead woman's heart beat, counting down the seconds until- until…_

_A gust of wind rattles through the windows, caressing the dead body, swaying her gently from side to side. The rope creaks ominously. A little girl screams. _

_End Flash back _

Jay POV

My skin has turned to ice; everything I touch burns me. I am re-living it: my nightmare, the worst day of my life. The day I learned my father would stop at nothing, _nothing, _to have obedience. To have control. To gain sick a sick pleasure from torturing anyone that gets in his way. It is an unspoken rule in our house: You disobey, you die.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. It should comfort me, being pulled back from the darkness that threatens to consume me. It doesn't. I can't bear to see my father's ultimate threat. Hanging there. Swaying innocently in the wind. Begging me to tell what it has ever done wrong. It's waiting for me. Pleading for my final breathe.

Tears blur my vision and I take advantage of the welcome invasion. Groping blindly I sweep the counter for the essential details. I almost give up; surely it's not worth the pain. Finally, my fingers brush some papers and I crumple them in my fist. A hiss escapes my clenched jaws as I receive a paper cut for my efforts. I imagine fresh blood pooling on the counter; my thoughts turn bitter: I have paid my debt to this crude, murderous room. I am leaving now. I note that I am still alive.

My emotions are haywire as I whirl and run to the front door. Pausing only to pick up my bag and shoes I burst out the house into the crisp September air. The door slams behind me and I slide down it to sit on the porch, gasping and rubbing at my eyes. The tears are relentless but I can see now: see the mothers and their children, laughing and chatting as they meander down the road. See the postman, standing confused as he gazes at a parcel in his gloved hands – probably a birthday present, or an anniversary gift. See the leaves flutter and swirl through the air, coated handsomely in glittering raindrops. I could never belong to this beautiful, simple world. I am not good enough.

I draw in a deep shuddering breathe, relishing the cool, cleansing air that floods my lungs. I concentrate on fitting my 'mask' to my face. It is old and worn and, after wearing it for so many years, I fear my true emotions are beginning to seep through the cracks. I turn onto the pavement and walk away, without looking back.

**A/N – **_Sooo, what do you think? I know you haven't got much to go on but still, if you are bothering to read my humble story I beg of you to review! I already have the next chapter written but I won't put it up if this is getting no response! Remeber to review as to which plot line you want! It really will make a difference! So yer... thanks! –K-_


	4. Chapter Three

A/N – disclaimer – I am not Smeyer… twilight is not mine…

**A/N – **_disclaimer – I am not Smeyer… twilight is not mine…_

Chapter Three

Jay POV

My hesitant footsteps were muffled by the carpet of dust that had formed over the years. Neglect was written all over the walls in cracked peeling plaster – no one had been here in years. I peered up the stairs, morbidly curious, yet the first floor was shrouded in darkness. I shivered and continued down the hall.

I was already adamant that it wasn't our house that would burn. However, I knew my father would check the news for some sort of unexplained fire in Vancouver. So, this house would have to do. I felt a bit guilty about razing it to the ground: with some care and attention it would make a nice family home. But no one had ventured here for years. It was the 'ghost house' of our neighborhood. And I was out to destroy it.

I clutched the whisky and lighter and pivoted thoughtfully on my heel. Where to start it? My eyes zoned in on the couch and I pondered it for a minute. However, for personal reasons I walked in the other direction. I laid my palm on a rotting door and pushed gently. The kitchen.

My reaction to this room was automatic. My chest was flooded with so many emotions: anger, depression, fear, hopelessness, solitude. My eyes flooded and my palms started shaking. Yet the tears did not spill. As I gazed around the room I felt…peace? My forehead creased with confusion and I stopped in the middle of the room. And I remembered.

I remembered her face, my mothers pealing laugh, her twinkling eyes. The way she would tuck me in at night; carefully, lovingly – as if I were a precious jewel. Her fragrant perfume, like pears and honey. The way she protected me from my father. How before she died, she told me she loved me for the very last time.

I was on my knees now, watching as my jeans were stained with salt water. I traced her name in the dust at my feet: _MAGGIE. _God I missed her.

My thoughts wandered back to the life I was walking towards. My heart clenched in fear and I automatically bit the inside of my cheek: a reaction I had learned that stopped me screaming. It would carry on as before, I knew it. Except I couldn't take anymore. Wouldn't. I made my decision.

Standing swiftly I unscrewed the cap to the whisking bottle and let it fall to the floor. Walking back into the hall, I stopped at the front door and turned around. The, slowly, slowly, I tipped the bottle. The steady patter and drizzle of the whisky hitting the dust was comforting as I walked into the sitting, over the couch, up and the stairs, into the kitchen. All the while my head was cocked to the side, gazing at the glistening liquid that flowed from the bottle. It spelled death.

When the whisky was finished I went and stood before my mother's name. Closing my eyes, I titled my head back and focused on her face in my mind. Fumbling slightly, I light the lighter, took a deep breath, and dropped it at my feet.

The effect had been instantaneous. As soon as the flame hit the floor it had grown and roared to meet my face. I could see the flames dancing behind my lids; see as the chased the whisky through the rest of the house. Slowly, I lay down in the dust and tucked my head under my head. The thought entered my mind that dust burns easily. I smiled. And waited.

**A/N – **Oh does she live? Maybe you don't care but I do! Heehee. So I will continue writing and please review! Btw, incase you are interested, I chose that the Cullens will be vampires and what not! –K-


	5. Chapter Four

A/N – Disclaimer – I do not own twilight

**A/N – **_Disclaimer – I do not own twilight. _

_I haven't gotten many reviews! Either that's 'cos __**a**__. the Cullens don't feature yet __**b**__. the story is really bad __**c**__. there isn't much to go on! Or __**d. **__the main character isn't Bella ( _

_BUT! I will continue anyway cos I like this story D _

Chapter Four

Jay POV

I began to gasp; deep, desperate drags that filled my lungs with air. It sounded as if I had just drowned and I tried to slow my breathing, noticing absently as I did that the lack of oxygen made no difference in my chest. My senses kicked in, and I guessed that I was lying flat on my back on a hard floor. My eyes were closed. How did I get here? I pondered that question for a minute. Then my breathing stopped completely.

My eyes snapped open in fresh, piercing realization. I hadn't _drowned. _No. I had been – had I been burned? How long had I blacked out for? Was I still being burned! Was I not dead yet?! Was that why was still breathing, thinking, moving?

I shook my head slightly and propped myself up on my elbows. Questions flooded my brain and I tried to dispel them, shake them away in vain. However, when my brain caught up with my eyes it was wiped clean in shock. I was lying in what was left of a room and everything I could see was the same charred, blackened colour. My hearing kicked in and the loud, steady crackle and whoosh of flames could be heard from – I guessed – upstairs and in the hallway. My head snapped around and my eyes widened as I realized the fire was blocking the doorway to the room I was trapped in, as if scared to enter. Faint stirrings of panic erupted inside of me as I registered the huge, deathly wall of heat blocking my escape.

Except – Except I couldn't feel the heat. My body temperature felt normal, slightly cool maybe. I frowned when I noticed this and was also surprised to find that the long-awaited panic had been subdued quickly. I felt… calm. And in control. In such a situation it was odd, eerie, but I felt better for it. I looked at the scene again and tried to organize the mess of thoughts I now possessed.

Standing swiftly, (maybe too swiftly – I had never possessed much speed or grace. I pushed this new development aside) I turned and faced the flames. I decided they weren't coming any closer, and so I took the time to close my eyes and cast my mind back.

I remembered that I had set the fire and that I hadn't bothered getting out of the house. The recovered knowledge of my want, no, the _need, _to kill myself didn't shock me at all. I merely wondered whether my suicide had failed. I remembered the fire being so close, that I had lain down right next to it. I remembered the blackness – I had probably inhaled too much smoke and been knocked unconscious.

And now, opening my eyes for the second time, I was hit with the conclusion that the fire had not killed me; I was still very much alive, in some sense or another. And, in the same split second, I remembered that that was not _normal. _When standing in the middle of a raging inferno you usually burned to death. _Why hadn't I? _

This question numbed my mind and I was gripped with an insane desire to get closer to the fire… to really test whether it couldn't hurt me. I turned again to the flames that dancing around the door frame and, step by ash filled step, I walked towards them.

Blues, reds, oranges weaved closer and closer. The air shimmered with heat yet my body held the same coolness I had felt earlier. I raised my hand and immersed it within the fire. Nothing. I wasn't really surprised.

I left no room for doubt, worry or questions - I merely kept on going. The flames were mesmerizing and beautiful, flickering and teasing, seemingly annoyed that they could not consume me. They avoided my body and I was surprised to find that with each pace my feet would stand on charred ground and that the flames would part to let my body follow. I spared a glance back and saw that the fire had spilled into the kitchen, burning yet again. With a detachment that should have frightened me, I deducted that I had a measure of control over the fire. Interesting.

I was now halfway up the stairs and was taking my time. I had no fear of them collapsing; why I didn't know. The first room I turned into, a bedroom, was also burning bright. Yet as I glided into it the flames avoided me. Like I was something they couldn't defeat. Like I was stronger than them, like they feared me.

The window caught my attention and I peeked through a corner. A crowd was gathered outside, panicked and terrified. They didn't stay because they could help, I thought, slightly annoyed. They had stayed because they wanted to be the ones to experience the drama, see it first hand. Great, more witnesses. Had they seen me walk in and not out? I withdrew from the window. They couldn't see me now. I wasn't meant to be here.

As I turned I caught sight of a mirror. It was full length and stood out, being the only thing that wasn't blackened and burnt in the house. _A/N – I have no idea what glass does when burned. Sorry if I get it wrong _I drifted over to it out of morbid curiosity and studied what I saw.

My skin was the most startling difference. It was pale, so pale I actually wondered if any blood flowed through my veins. I laid a hand over my heart and waited for the familiar beat. Nothing. I frowned and checked my pulse; sure I had got it wrong. Nothing. Panic arose within me for real this time. _How could I have no heartbeat?_ I viciously shoved the thought aside and returned to my reflection with what I am sure were frenzied eyes. So, pale skin. Right. And… other differences? I scanned my figure. It was graceful, dainty, curvy, _beautiful. _Just what I always wanted I thought bitterly. I raised my head to study my face. I saw my eyes reflected back at me. I crumpled.

It is difficult to describe what happened to me next. I would compare it to trying to teach a blind man what a colour is, or trying to describe the keening, grief - filled lament of a woman beyond words, to a person who had been completely deaf from birth. You have to experience it to know what they are talking about. It my situation, you have to survive being burned alive.

As I fell to the floor my eyes drifted shut. Yet I could see them in my mind: predominately a shining golden yellow, with a flame red at the center and a bright orange rimming the irises. The colours seem to flicker, blur together at the edges slightly… beautiful, deadly. My eyes had become filled with fire.

As I gazed into my own flame filled orbs, I was filled with a new knowledge. Facts that had been missing, that filled the hollow ache in my chest where my heart should have been. It wasn't like having an epiphany, brought on by someone else, or like reaching a conclusion from a long chain of thoughts. It was like uncovering a subconscious part of my mind that sat alongside the pieces of my brain that used to control breathing; that kept my heart beating; hat kept the bodies vital organs working.

I was a Child Born of Fire, the only one of my kind. When one dies, another must wake, although this does not happen often, for a Child Born of Fire does not age. Blessed (or was it cursed?) with the ability to control heat, to change the matter of things around us – even ourselves – into smoke or vapor. To play with flames and infernos. Given wings with which to fly; mine to call into existence whenever I pleased. I was no longer human.

I was completely overwhelmed, completely confused. Yet as I stood up and escaped the house with speeds matched only by light and sounds: As I collected my bag from where I had hidden it outside: As I slipped away from the burning wreckage and ran towards my future… I felt completely and totally content. I had found my place in the world… I was a Phoenix.

**A/N – **_Eek! I found that ending so hard to write! Hope it's okay. She is headed of to forks now – yey! Can't wait for her to meet the Cullen's… I have it all planned out! _

_For those of you who don't know, a phoenix is normally meant to be a bird and – well I am sure you have all seen Fawks in Harry Potter. However, I have adapted the 'Hollywood version' of a Phoenix just like Smeyer adapted the vampires and I think Jay is totally awesome. I am probs the only one but hey!… review with your thoughts! Thanks for bothering to read…_

_-K- _


	6. Chapter Five

A/N – DISCLAIMER – All recognizable characters and settings from twilight belong to Smeyer

**A/N – **_DISCLAIMER – All recognizable characters and settings from twilight belong to Smeyer. I am not her. Duh much. _

–_**K-**_

Chapter Five

Jay POV

Another train thundered by in a blur of blue and yellow, creating a lethal slipstream. I took a step back from the platform edge and glanced at the paper clutched in my hand again. _His _handwriting leered up at me from the paper, yet the black fear that had haunted me around anything associated with him had vanished. In fact, I was faintly surprised at myself: I had let him run my life, let him abuse me, tell me I was worthless. I wasn't like that. My jaw clenched in anger. I was NOT worthless. I was a Phoenix! – one of a kind. I wondered – with a hint of malice – if he would dare bully me now I was stronger than him. I smiled grimly to myself. That would be a No. I glanced at the sheet of paper again:

_To my little psychotic daughter, _it read, _the address is on the other side of this paper. Do not try to run away, I __**will **__find you. _

_You have two days to get here, you start school on Monday._

_Don't be late. _

I frowned and shoved the paper back into my bag. The threat didn't worry me in the slightest. But _school. _I stared unhappily at my feet. I wasn't ready for school yet, not at all. What could I say to Forks High? I knew now that I was no longer human, I would have to vanish. Be untraceable. I would have to, in the eyes of the government, cease to exist. That was not going to be so easy…

I jumped when I heard another train thundering in the distance and looked at the information board.

_08:05 Calling at Bellingham, Everett, __Seattle__…_

"Finally!" I muttered to myself as I stepped onto the train. I searched for some empty seats and weaved through the passing people to an empty table. Perching on the seat nearest the window, I held my breath and watched as passengers considered where to sit. To my relief, the train pulled away and the three seats opposite me as well as the two beside me were still empty. I relaxed and curled up in my seat leaning my head against the window. I pulled my walkman out my bag and hit play, letting my eyes drift shut as the pounding bass eradicated all the unnecessary noise. I had some planning to do…

--

A cool breeze snapped against my face as I stepped out into the streets of Seattle. My newly enhanced senses (I was still getting used to those!) had been suffering on the train and the fresh air was a welcome relief. I started to amble along the sidewalk and seemed to slip unnoticed past the pedestrians; all clad in the generic black or grey business suits. I raked a hand through my hair, agitated by the four hour train ride. I glanced at my watch: 12.14pm. Plenty of time to get to Forks. Shoving my hands into my jeans pockets I leisurely strolled up to a quaint looking café. I had always loved hot chocolate and, having never had one at home, it was a rare treat.

I danced (my newly acquired, other-worldly grace was going to take some getting used to as well) up to the counter and scanned the boards, selecting the biggest takeaway hot choccie could find. The waiter's sky blue eyes widened at my inhuman beauty and I grinned impishly at him.

"A hot chocolate to takeaway please!" My smile slipped a little when I heard that voice. My voice. It was completely different than before: angelic, sweet, light. It sounded more like I was singing for God's sake! I dreaded the moment when all this change caught up to me… I was going to have a mental break-down… I sighed.

During my rant to myself, the waiter's shell shocked expression had not changed a cent. I started at him patiently and it occurred to me that his reaction to my change was much more expected than mine. Oh well, what are you going to do?!

"W-Which one, Miss?" I began to feel sorry for him so I dropped the 100 watt-dazzle-smile and lowered my voice;

"The, err, grande rich dark chocolate with cream and marshmallows please" I muttered. With a mute nod he held out his hand and I dropped 5.50 into his palm. Total rip off, I mused as I waited.

Five minutes later I was perched on a bench and gazing out over a beautiful statue. The sun shone weakly through the glowing clouds and I could feel the heat lapping at my skin. With my hot chocolate and the absence of fear I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire existence. I beamed and a passer-by and he stumbled slightly and tripped. I chuckled and raised the steaming cup to my lips.

And promptly moved it away again… It absolutely stank! Frowning unhappily I popped the lid off and peered inside. Yep, normal hot chocolate. So why did it smell like burnt rubber?! Tentatively I sipped at the steaming liquid. It was quite possibly the most unappealing thing in the world! A childish pout began to form on my lips – how could I not like hot chocolate! And then it dawned on me… when had I last eaten? The morning I stepped out the shower, _this morning _I realized with a shock, seemed like years ago. And I hadn't eaten at all the day before that. Yet I still wasn't hungry… I dumped the chocolate morosely in a trash can** A/N – HA! I am English so **_**trash can **_**sounds SO weird! Heehee **and sulked off, feeling like a moody toddler. Maybe I just didn't need to eat! I sighed and scanned the roads for a taxi. My fragile bubble of happiness had just popped. Time to get on with life…

I hailed a cab and slid inside. The driver seemed surprised at my age and, after convincing him I would have enough money to get to Forks, I resigned myself to the four hour drive. The cab was going unbearable slow - 80mph at most - and as I slumped in my seat, nagging fears, doubts and worries began to taint my thoughts. Would my 'oh so amazing' plan work? I sincerely hoped so… otherwise this could go really wrong. Broodingly, I watched as the road was swallowed by a wall of trees and other delightful green things. I was going "home"…

**A/N – Okay so really this chapter was a filler but I wouldn't skip it for the world…I loved the scene with the hot chocolate! I hoped I portrayed it right and that you enjoyed it too! **

**The next chapter it starts to get complicated! I will try post it a.s.a.p! **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks… -K-**


	7. Chapter Six

A/N – And so the plot thickens… heh heh heh

**A/N – And so the plot thickens… heh heh heh. **

**Claimer – Jayme, her father, the plot up until now D**

**Disclaimer – Everything amazing (Smeyers plot) Brilliant (Vampires) and beautiful (Edward) that is sure to appear in this short story, is not mine. Yet. D**

**I just have to thank anyone who is reading this – I love you for giving this odd story a chance! And now…**

_**DEDICATION **_** – This chapter is for ****Heartless Moon**** and ****Kassandra27****! My only reviewers! Is it too soon to say I love you guys??...**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOT WOOT.**

**Please read AN at bottom!**

**-K-**

Chapter Six

Jay POV

"Stop!" I cried suddenly, launching myself forward out of my seat. "Could you drop me here please…?"

"Are you sure Miss?" the driver replied, slowing hesitantly. "It's still about a mile into the village… I can drive you further if you like." He swiveled in his seat and eyed me, confused.

I gave him a cute smile and merely passed over a handful of cash. It was stashed haphazardly into my bag from where I had withdrawn it in Vancouver. I didn't want to be tracked via my card…

"Keep the change! Thanks for driving me!" I don't think he was listening. It's not everyday you get a 100 tip. Maybe he is in shock? I gave a smart wave, hopped out the car and began walking towards the sign I had glimpsed from the car. The driver must have recovered because the taxi did a neat U-turn and began to chase the road back to Seattle. I glanced up for a sec – "**Welcome to Forks!" **I giggled and, when I was sure no one was looking, I began to run.

I pumped my legs fast as I could and waited for the familiar burn in my calves and lungs that told me I had to stop. It never came. I held my breath and grinned as the wind whipped my long honey curls away from my face. The trees blurred on either side of me yet I found that if I looked closely I could study every leaf and twig in minute detail. I was amazed at the new levels my eyesight had reached. Even moving so fast I was practically invisible I could see 100 times better than I could as a human. My hearing was off the charts too; as I made my silent way through the forests I could hear the tramp of elk as they skittered to and fro.

I shivered unexpectedly and frowned as I noticed I was cold from the wind that chased me through the trees. Almost automatically I heated the air that flowed over me and watched as my goose-bumps melted back into my skin. My gift wasn't something I had to practice; I had absolute control over it from the beginning. Delighted, I threw my head back and let out a peal of laughter that swam through the air like silver. I carried on running.

Abruptly I halted, smooth and soundless. Through the trees I could see a path, or driveway maybe, that meandered off through greenery. I let the breath I had been holding whoosh out my lungs and sniffed the air tentatively, feeling a little silly. However, the scent that filled my nose wasn't natural… was it? It was sweet, delicious; like hundreds of my favourite smells rolled into one. I bit my lip confused; maybe I was just overreacting, maybe these scents were normal smells that were always found in a forest. Flowers; freesias possibly? Well, whatever they were they smelled wonderful. I skipped across the pathway / drive and continued to run alongside the road.

After a few minutes I began to encounter gardens and houses. I slowed to a walk and ghosted to the edge of the forest. I was at the back of a garden and I closed my eyes, listening for a heartbeat in the house in front of me. Nothing. Even though… I hesitated and didn't head for the road. For my plan to work I couldn't be seen by _anyone _except one person. Therefore, I didn't want to risk walking through Forks at 5.00pm for fear of being seen. I leant against a tree and mulled it over.

It's difficult to describe what happened next. I could have stopped it if I wanted to but instinctually I knew that it was a way of getting round Forks unseen, unheard, unnoticed. And so, as I felt my body drift apart at the seams I closed my eyes and relaxed. When I was sure the process was complete I looked around. What I saw was… indescribable. I had turned my body into smoke (I know… creepy much, huh?!) and where I had stood leaning against a tree now hovered a black, twisting cloud. Automatically I let the smoke disperse otherwise it would have looked weird. After a little concentrating, I 'smoked' my bag too and tried to get to grips with this new development.

Obviously I had no eyeballs so I wondered how I could still see. But what I was seeing now…it was different from normal. I found that I could look at everything in the surrounding area from any perspective I liked and, as I drifted through the air, I perfected my rapidly forming 'smoke theory': That every single particle of smoke was like a mini me. Not in looks but they could each see, hear and smell and they each had a teeny tiny brain that thought simultaneously with all the other particles. Therefore producing one smoke-like me. When I had concluded and memorized this thought I concentrated on what I was going to do next. It was still slightly creepy and I didn't want to dwell on the smoke-like me too much.

Sensing a breeze, I let myself flow out over the tree tops and joined the flow of air. It was an incredible feeling and as I flew through the sky I relished in the pure joy and freedom of taking this form. I was completely spread out now, invisible to watching eyes below, and I simultaneously examined the houses below, the gardens, the clouds above me and the road signs. I kept an eye out for the street my father lived on.

When I found it, I drifted down towards the ground and examined the houses until I found the correct number. I braced myself.

I was going to see _him _again. Was I nervous? No. I felt, resigned almost. Like I knew that even though it was an unpleasant task, it had to be done. I slipped beneath the front door.

The sound of a blaring TV struck my ears and I am sure that, if it were possible, I would have winced. Plus, ESPN was the _worst _channel EVER! How exciting can baseball get_? _Jeez.

I crept into the living room and was not surprised to find the curtains drawn, with my father sitting in the middle of the room, beer in hand, unmoving. The shadows that lingered in the corners crept closer as the light from the TV dimmed and I morbidly wished they would swallow him whole. Disgusted, I left the room.

Hovering in the kitchen, I wondered how to put myself together. However, as soon as the thought entered my head my body reacted. I flowed towards the ground and slowly, the smoke poured itself into the shape of feet, legs, torso, arms… and there I was: Standing in the bastard's kitchen. Unfazed, I found a pen and paper.

My plan was easier said then done. Write a note of self confession from my father. Drop it off anomalously at the police chief's house. Somehow convince my father I am dead. The police will arrest him, see he is an alcoholic and skip of to our old home in Vancouver for all the forensic evidence they need of abuse and – and… _murder. _Then, I thought bitterly, I can disappear of the face off the earth. What fun. I scowled, picked up the pen and began to write.

**BREAK**

I scanned the crisp piece of paper in front of me one last time and cocked my head thoughtfully to the side, trying to remember anything I may have missed. When I was satisfied with the note I folded it gently and stowed it safely into my bag. Unsure of what to do next I hesitated in the kitchen. I was just staring at the clock on the wall when suddenly, silently, the house was plunged into darkness. In an instant I became a smoky haze hovering under the ceiling. The TV screen no longer flickered and I heard my father freeze; his heartbeats loud as thunder to me in the wake of the sudden silence from the TV. After about five seconds my father moved from his chair. The tread of his muffled footsteps told me he was being cautious; I could smell the abrupt rush of adrenaline to his system: he was scared. The absence of light made no difference to me yet I watched as his fingers fumbled on the latch to the cupboard under the stairs. Finally, he threw the door open and slouched into the tiny alcove. A second later the house sprang to life again and he emerged with a sigh of relief into the well lit hallway..

"Bloody trip-switch. You would think the house was bloody haunted" he muttered to himself. He may not have realized how his voice trembled when he said 'haunted' but my sensitive ears picked it up immediately and, had I been whole, I would have had a hard time stifling some giggles. The revelation that my father was 'afraid of ghosts' brought undue happiness to me. He wasn't the man I thought he was. I was practically a ghost! My eyes widened at this thought… I had an idea.

I 'poured' myself together again and crept into the hallway. Peeking my head around the door, I saw the remote for the TV, balancing on the arm of my father's chair. In a heartbeat, I had it in my hand. The TV screen went blank. My father stiffened and I listened as his heart rate picked up astronomically. One again and turned into smoke and before he could move I was standing in front of him, caught between the transaction from smoke to solid. My physical form was slightly hazy and smoke curled around my waist, clung to my hair and seeped out from under my feet. I stared long and hard at my father.

At first it was slightly amusing; watching him curl in on himself, cringe into the armchair. I saw that his pupils were dilating with fear and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. However, my fun was short lived as I reminded myself that this was the man that had abused me. This was the man that had killed my mother. He was terrified and quite rightly so… I was livid.

At my command, fire stretched and crackled at the feet of the walls. It wouldn't burn anything, I didn't want that. I created more black, heavy smoke which billowed from behind me. Fists clenched, glaring at _him, _I spread my wings.

The terror on my father's featured was undiluted, twisting and marring them until he resembled a hideous gargoyle. His eyes raked my features, paying special attention to my pearly white wings. I glanced at them too, in carefully disguised awe (they were _beautiful!), _and was proud as I took them in. Spanning eight foot from wing tip to tip, they resembled a dove, graceful and pure. However, along the bottom feathers white faded into grey seamlessly. Fire danced underneath the grey: flickers of blue, red, orange and yellow weaving through the air. Looking back to my father I narrowed my eyes. Now was no time for marveling; I was here for a reason.

"_Why_?!_" _I hissed furiously. "Why did you kill her!"

"I – I – I d – d- don't… I –" he stuttered, still ogling at my form. "W – who are y – you?" I smiled angelically.

"Why Father it's me!" I purred. "Jayme! Do you not remember?"

"Jayme! Yes. Of course! How could I forget? Jayme, my… my daughter" he finished, utterly confused. "Why are you… I mean how?..." His eyes begged me to explain as he slowly sat up. I clenched my jaw, was he too comfortable?! That would have to be rectified…

"I am dead Father" I intoned, starting towards him. With every step the flames trapping us grew closer. "There was a fire in Vancouver – did you not see that on the news?" He nodded his head frantically. "Good. I started that fire, Father…" My voice lowered, became deathly quite. "And Father, because of you," I paused, leaning towards his stricken face, "I burnt myself alive."

I stretched my wings for effect as the fire roared its hatred to him, sending heat waved flying over our bodies. It didn't bother me at all but _he _was practically swimming in sweat. I listened in satisfaction as his heart reached optimum tempo and watched as he clutched at his chest. I panicked for a moment, expecting a heart attack, yet his eyes merely rolled back in his head and he hit the floor with a final thump. I stared at him for a moment, then turned on my heel and stalked out the room in disgust. After retrieving my bag I stood in the lounge doorway to survey the room. The flames and smoke were gone. I was fully solid and wingless. My father was on the floor in a pool of beer. Good. I went to turn the TV back on but hesitated and, instead, I simply burned the controller in my palm. Smiling wickedly, I sprinkled the ashes in the shape of footprints where I had been standing. I wanted there to be a few things that would jog his memory and bring it all crashing down on him, so he was almost sure my visit was real.

Smiling happily I shifted to smoke and slid under the front door as silently as I had come. My father thought I was dead. Big plus. Now for the next step of my plan…

My heart literally soared as the breeze lifted me up and away. I would find the police chief's house and then I would finally be free.

**IMPORTANT! **AS YOU MAY KNOW I USUALLY UPDATE FREQUENTLY. HOWEVER, AT THIS MOMENT I AM AFRAID TO SAYI AM COMPLETELY CRIPPLED. Yes you heard me… unable to walk, sit, lie… even go to school! I have a back problem and even after frequent trips to hospital have not been able to have it properly diagnosed! Therefore, due to my current agony-filled state I am not sure when I will next be so doped up on painkillers that I can sit at a computer again and write. Therefore, I am so sorry to let my few readers down but my next update may only be in a week or so. Please don't stop reading this story though… I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one!

**A/N –Now you know a bit more about Jay's power and next chapter she will be visiting Charlie, meeting Jacob aaannnndddd THE CULLENS! yey! Sorry for those who thought you would see them in this one but this chapter is very important! Hope you liked it. … **

**Cyber cookies for anyone who can guess the chapter of BD that this story will link up to in the next chappie! THANKS FOR READING.–K-**

p.s. – wow. I just failed the image verification thing on login. Apparently, I am not human! Heehee. I must be a vampire instead… Shame cough cough.


	8. Chaptere Seven

A/N – Disclaimer – is getting slightly tiresome no

**A/N – Disclaimer – is getting slightly tiresome no?! I never claimed that I owned the rights to twilight so why should I disclaim something that I never claimed? Weird much?**

**Anyway… I do not own twilight. All rights belong to Smeyer. **

**I also do not own the descriptions of werewolves. That was from Wikipedia :) **

**Thanks again to Kassandra27, theoneandonlyher and heartless moon! My only reviewers! I love you guys – thanks so much for your support.**

**The rest of you… thanks for reading. I can't tell if you are enjoying this story, please drop a line of you are. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS NEARLY 10,000 WORDS LONG. Gosh, no wonder it took me long to write it…**

Chapter Seven 

**Jay POV**

I sat on his roof, chin resting on my knees rocking back and forth gently. It was near midnight; ghostly clouds scudded silently across the beaming moon, chasing it through the velvety darkness. Occasionally a gust of air would swirl up from the forest floor, lifting leaves to the heavens until they swirled and danced with the gleaming stars above. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the pure tranquility of the moment.

Chief Swans rumbling snores interrupted the peace and I blinked, slightly irritated. I had found his house by first visiting Forks police station. After shifting to smoke I was able to eaves drop on the officers' conversations until they mentioned Chief Charlie Swan. They had said something about feeling sorry for him; that his only daughter, Bella I think, was terminally ill. That he needed a distraction. I was that distraction.

My eyes drifted shut again and I listened to Charlie Swan's slumbering heartbeats as I waited for the sun to rise.

**BREAK **

The wind rattled through the trees again and I scowled, heating the air above me to evaporate any stray drops that may fall. It had occurred to me around five in the morning that being seen sitting of someone's roof was perhaps not the best thing for me right now. And so instead, I was sitting on a dry, brittle, fallen tree just off the trail that lead to Charlie's garden, when it happened.

I heard the roar of the engine some way off and wondered absently who was driving and where they were going at seven in the morning. When the car pulled up to Chief Swan's house I was curious and annoyed; would this stranger mess up my fragile plan? I shifted to smoke and ghosted up to his house, watching as a tan, HUGE, black haired man stepped out the car. With speed and grace that I admired, he strolled up to the porch steps and hammered on the door. As he waited, I watched. Something was off about him, no doubt about it. His frenzied eyes signified excitement or adrenaline, and his carefree lopsided grin made me think he may be younger then the 25 years I had originally assumed. I wandered briefly whether the Chief was in danger before the creaking door swung open.

"Jake!" Charlie beamed, obviously happy to see this man. "What can I do for you son?! Does Billy know you are visiting?…"

"Sure sure" Jake replied, his grin slipping of his face. "Er, Charlie, would you come for a walk with me quickly?" His features were solemn now, and the sudden change took Charlie by surprise.

"Well, I don't know Jake… I have to get to the station" Charlie replied, a frown line creasing his forehead. "Can't it wait?"

"It won't take minute Charlie. It's quite important". Jake didn't wait for an answer but instead began to walk around the back of the house, heading for the trees. Charlie followed in his navy uniform looking dubious and extremely confused, the heavy tread of his footsteps highlighting the fact that Jake was as silent as me. Flowing freely, I swirled past them and into the forest, pouring myself together again about 10 metres from where the two men had stopped.

"Why can't we talk at my house Jake? What do you want anyway?"

Jake paused and swung around eyeing Charlie critically, as if calculating the reaction his next words would have on the old man. He took a deep breath.

"It's about Bella. She is here, in Forks."

Jake watched anxiously as Charlie's face turned sheet white. He had frozen where he stood; arms folded, staring blankly through the trees. I counted a minute.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" He suddenly exploded turning a bight brick red. I cringed a little into the tree I was peeking out from and watched as the Chief spun on his heel and headed back to his house. Before he could take two steps, Jake had grabbed his upper arm and spun him back.

"Let go of me! I want to see my daughter!" Charlie yelled furiously. Jake only pulled him closer.

"And do you know where to find her Charlie?" Jake asked in a low voice. Charlie stuttered a little and then went limp with surrender.

"What the hell is going on?" He all but moaned.

"You can go see her, but I need to show you something first" Jake said, taking a few steps back from the man. Charlie looked up at Jake incredulously.

"What's your part in all this Jake? How do you know? Why do I not know!?"

"It'll be easier if I showed you" Jake merely replied, before taking off his top.

I frowned confused as he whipped off his trousers. What the hell was he playing at?! Apparently, Charlie was thinking along the same lines as me.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing!?" He squeaked, embarrassed. "What – I don't…" Jake merely chuckled and shimmied out his boxers. Charlie averted his face, bright red like a tomato.

"Showtime…" Jake muttered. And then he exploded.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream that had exploded from my lungs and stared wide eyed at the wolf a few metres from me. I listened horrified as Charlie yelled in fright and grew more than worried when his heart stopped completely. His face went white. Purple. Green. Was he having a heart attack?! The wolf whined and lowered his head to look Charlie in the face. We waited. One. Two. Three.

I breathed a quite sigh of relief as Charlie's heart stuttered back to life. He still wasn't breathing though. Uh oh. My attention was diverted however, as the wolf became man again and there was Jake before me again, tugging on his trousers. What the hell just happened?

Chief Swan still stood, frozen with shock. A sheen of sweat covered his face as his eyes, wide as plates, stared at Jake in pure horror. He opened his mouth, only to close it again when words failed him. I didn't blame him.

"Charlie" Jake started quietly. Charlie cringed. "You don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is; nothing has changed – except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't belief any of this". _Quoted from Breaking Dawn, page 496 - not mine! _Jake's voice was low, urgent with a pleading edge to it. He waited patiently for Charlie to recover.

"Bella." Charlie's voice was shaky but determined. "How does this involve Bella?" His eyebrows knitted together as he thought this over. Suddenly his face cleared and he stood straight with a look of disbelief at Jake. "She's not really sick is she?! Why did they tell me she was sick!?" His expression darkened at the thought of them. I wondered briefly who they were.

"She was sick Charlie, they were telling the truth... or part of it anyway" he admitted. "But she is better now, only she had to change a little to get there. But she is still the same old Bells, I swear."

"Change?"

"Put it this way… She looks a lot more like Esme Cullen now then she looked like Renee".

A look of confusion washed over the Chief's features yet was replaced quickly with muted horror. He eyed Jake again, as if replaying the past few minutes in his mind.

"Does she…" he whispered timidly. "Does she turn into an animal too?" I had to admit, I was extremely jealous of this Bella girl… she had such a caring, accepting father. And he was a police chief as well!

Jake chuckled throatily in his deep, husky voice. His lopsided grin was back. "Nah" he drawled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "She wishes she were that cool". Charlie blanched. "See, I am a werewolf Charlie, most of us on La Push are, and-"

"Stop!" Charlie all but yelled, still looking rather freaked out. "If it's all the same to you Jacob Black, I would rather not know the specifics." Jake merely shrugged and waited for the next question.

Charlie abruptly became suspicious and angry. "Does Bella know about all of this? When she married that Edward Cullen" - (he grimaced slightly at this boys name. I wondered why) – "did she know what she was getting herself into?" He glared viciously at a tree trunk as if wishing it would die then and there.

"Sure" replied Jake, casually. "She's known about this ever since she first came to Forks." Charlie froze.

"WHAT! SHE _KNEW_?! AND DIDN'T TELL ME! I AM HER FATHER!! I -" Covering my ears I crouched to the forest floor. Man! That guy had a set of lungs on him! Jake looked amused and started to chuckle lightly. He stopped real quick, however, when Charlie turned on him. I took a step back from the noise – Urgh! Sensitive hearing sucks! - yet as I did, I trod on a fallen branch. It snapped.

Jake's head immediately whipped around to my direction. His deep, black eyes raked the undergrowth, his nostrils were flared. His eyes caught mine for a brief moment and I shifted to smoke, terrified of this wolf-boy discovering me. He flung a hand over Charlie's mouth and loped towards the spot where I had crouched, sniffing the air. Charlie stood stock still, watching Jake warily.

After a tense minute Jake shrugged to himself, and, with one last glance headed back to Charlie.

"You were saying?" he enquired sarcastically. Charlie glared at him for a brief moment, and then took a deep breath.

"I just want two things Jake. One; to see my daughter. Two; I want to know _as little as possible _about everything, you got that?! This situation is on a strictly need-to-know basis. If it's not absolutely essential, keep it to yourself." Charlie looked disgruntled yet to mine and his surprise, Jacob broke out into a huge toothy grin.

"Sure sure, that's great. You wanna go see her now or…?"

Charlie nodded firmly and followed Jake through the trees back towards the house. I listened as Jake explained something about Edward and Bella having an orphaned ward and was amused to hear the Chief's strained reply of "I'll ride on my own in the cruiser thanks". However, as I poured myself back together I was completely speechless.

Jake was a werewolf. A _werewolf. _I had worried previously about what I was going to do after my father was in prison – I had thought I was alone in an all –human world. But werewolves! I grinned stupidly to myself as I skipped through the trees and flowed into the Chief's sunny kitchen. Werewolves in La Push. So I wasn't the only mythical thing out there. I knew that I was the only Phoenix, the only Childe Borne of Fire, but maybe the werewolves would accept me. Maybe they would teach me about themselves. Maybe I could live with them.

I replayed the conversation back in my mind, and frowned as I realized something. Jake had said Bella had changed. He had said she didn't turn into an animal; that she was like Esme Cullen. But who was Esme? What was Esme? He had implied that neither Bella, Esme nor Edward, now that I think of it, were human. And is they weren't Human, they weren't Werewolves, and they weren't Phoenixes, then what?! I rubbed my temples in confusion. Zombies?! Sighing in defeat, I stood and wandered into the hallway. I guess anything was possible.

I smiled again as I recalled Jacob exploding into a wolf. I wasn't alone anymore. It was going to be okay. I just knew it.

**BREAK**

Charlie had been gone for a few hours now and I had, a little guiltily I admit, explored the house. It was of an average size, well kept, neat – everything I wished my house to be. The rooms were small, personal, the walls painted bright and sunny colours. I smiled when I passed pictures of the same pretty, brown-eyed, brown-haired girl. They were clearly school photos and were hanging in chronological order, beginning with a chubby, doe eyed baby and ending with a mysterious, pale, beautiful young woman. So this was Bella. I tried to find her room.

I had to admit, I found her situation odd. From the dated pictures I deduced that she must only be about eighteen or nineteen years old. However, Charlie clearly hadn't seen her in a while which was just downright strange. Surely if she was supposedly dying of a rare disease he would be with her?! And she was already married! As well as this, there was no sign, no mention of a mother living in this house. I frowned as I continued up the stairs. I couldn't wait to meet the Cullens. I wondered what they would be like.

At the top of the stairs I turned into a small room painted baby blue. A rocking chair sat motionless in the corner next to a desk supporting an ancient computer. Various objects and details told me that this was probably Bella's room, yet it was mysteriously empty. Had she moved out? Strange.

I wandered up to the window and looked out. A tree was planted outside, ideal for climbing in and out of the house, I mused.

Heaving a sigh, I turned back, only to pause and sniff the air. A lingering scent greeted my nostrils, very faint, yet I could tell it had once saturated the room. It was sweet, wonderful, elusive, and reminded me of the one I had smelt in the forest by the dirt track. Or was it a drive? Freesias haunted my passage downstairs. It occurred to me then that people had scents. Jake's had been earthy, fresh, like a forest. Charlie's was heavy, not unusual. Was this sweet freesia smell Bella? Did that mean that she had walked close to the dirt track in the forest? Could that be the Cullen's driveway, where she was staying?!

I squealed and clapped my hands together, bouncing up and down. This was just so brilliant! After grabbing the note I had written at my father's house from my bag, I bounded outside and shoved it in his mailbox. The excitement and happiness radiating from me gave me energy, and I bounced back inside. I glanced at my watch; 08:46. Was it too soon to find the Cullens? I frowned when I remembered the conversation this morning. It seemed Charlie had a big day ahead of him, discovering the supernatural and all. And the Cullens too. I decided I should leave them to it. They didn't need to worry about me too.

Slightly deflated I slumped at the kitchen table. I would wait until the Chief came home before I set off.

My mind wandered and I tried desperately to steer my thoughts away from the note sitting in the letterbox. Anything to distract myself. I remembered the computer upstairs and was curious to see whether it had internet.

Back in Bella's room, I stared impatiently as the old monitor coughed and spluttered to life. Blowing a little dust off the screen, I was delighted to find an icon for Internet Explorer 91. Clicking on it, I entered my favourite search engine – Google – and pondered what to type.

After much deliberation and arguing with myself I eventually wrote _Vancouver, Fire_ and counted the minutes it took for the page to load. Seven. I sighed and selected a promising news article:

_**GIRL DIES IN ARSON ATTEMPT**_

_On September 12__th__ at approx. 6 am a young girl was seen entering an abandoned house on Baker Road. Later, witnesses identified her as one Jayme Grayson; daughter of reclusive David Grayson. Only minutes later police officers rushed to the scene as the house caught ablaze. The fire spread unusually quickly and fire fighters were left with the only option of letting it burn out. _

_Police cannot be sure whether Jayme Grayson started for the fire or why she was in the house in the first place. Forensic evidence indicates that she did not escape although why remains a mystery. Was this a successful suicide attempt? She is assumed dead. _

_Her father, recently moved to an unknown address, is being hunted by the police and is wanted on charges of possible child neglect. Reporters interviewed one Mrs. Talley who claims she often heard screams coming from the Grayson's house…_

Hurriedly I closed that page. I was dead to the world, that's all that matters. Not wanting to read about my abuse, I shivered in my chair and automatically typed another word into Google as a distraction. Hitting return, I glimpsed the word my fingers had spelled. _Werewolves. _I smiled to myself.

_**Werewolves**__ ( __**lycanthropes **__) are __mythological__ humans with the ability to __shape shift__ into __wolves__ or wolf-like creatures. _

_This may be caused by__ being bitten by another werewolf or after being placed under a __curse__. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the __full moon__. _

_Werewolves are often granted extra-human strength and senses, far beyond those of __either wolves or men. _

_Shape-shifters__, similar to werewolves, are common in tales from all over the world, most notably amongst the __American Indians__, though most of them involve animal forms other than wolves._

_Werewolves are said to posses a vulnerability to __silver bullets__._

_Werewolves continue to endure in modern culture and fiction, with books, films and television shows cementing the werewolf's stance as a dominant figure in horror._

My eyes whizzed from side to side as I read the entries again and again. Even after seeing a werewolf transform I still didn't know much about them, except that they didn't need the full moon and that they were not horrific, out of control beasts. In fact, I mused, to me they seemed for like shape shifters! I read the article again; _amongst the American Indians. _Could Jake be American Indian? He certainly looked like it…

Thoughts still going a mile a minute I tried to find my way back to Google homepage. I groaned in frustration, however, when the whole system crashed on me. Edging away from the busted machine I glanced around guiltily. First I break into Chief Swan's house and then I break his computer! I stole one more peek at it as I left the room and admitted grudgingly that it was only a matter of time before the old thing collapsed. Still…

Back in the kitchen I wondered how I could make it up to him unnoticed. I could leave money towards a new computer… but where? Hunting for a suitable place I opened and closed cupboards doors until I came across a jar stuffed with bills. Triumphant, I raided my bag and left around 1000 in the jar. I hoped he wouldn't notice; I was beyond grateful to this man. First, he accidently reveals a whole new mythological world to me! And he will, fingers crossed, put my father in prison. That alone was worth my weight in gold, I thought stubbornly.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the house through the back. I still had a few hours and as I headed for the trees I thought back to the exhilaration of the first time I ran through Forks. Disappearing into the gloom of the foliage, I beamed to myself one more time before shooting off through the trees. I wondered idly if I could make it to the mountains and back before 10pm. Cackling madly, I pumped my legs harder in the direction of the craggy, jutting peaks.

**BREAK**

Dead, dried leaves rustled under my feet as I edged towards the small piece of heaven that I had found. The meadow before me was absolutely beautiful; wild but delicate grass swaying in the breeze, threatened by the ferns that crept in from the forest surrounding it. A gently, enveloping silence was punctured by the tumbling, carefree brook could be heard nearby whilst the trees rained leaves as the swirling breeze whistled through them. It was if the clearing was wrapped in a giant bubble of peace and tranquility, unaffected by the time that passed as I stood gazing around. However, I couldn't keep my eyes off one thing in particular; the breathtaking, white, Victorian styled house that dominated the meadow. It looked so right nestled in amongst the trees; glowing in the moonlight that bathed the clearing, turning everything an entrancing blue-silver.

As I slowly got over the shock of stumbling across a place straight out of my daydreams, I registered the gentle sounds emanating from the house. Soft voices murmured to each other; trilling soprano harmonizing with deep, velvety bass, lulling me into a soft, calming haze. My insecurities about coming here drained from my body. It would be okay – how could it not be? Only angels made such beautiful music. Silently, dreamily, I drifted towards the front door.

Jumping lithely up the porch steps I knocked softly on the door. I blinked as the short staccato raps punctured my mood and started to panic as footsteps walked slowly and deliberately towards me from inside. Fear lanced through my system. The voices had stopped and tension grew in the air around me, jump starting my nerves and flooding panic into my eyes: what had I done?

And then my thoughts stopped completely. The door swung open and I shrank under the light that spilled from the house. Wrapping my arms around myself tightly, I timidly lifted my gaze to meet with that of… the most stunningly exquisite face I had seen, _ever. _Golden eyes shone down at me with surprise, concern and confusion, matching the exact tone of his honey coloured hair. This man before me positively glowed in the moonlight, and he couldn't have looked more welcoming if he tried, as he smiled down at me compassionately. Was this Edward Cullen? I couldn't blame Bella for marrying him! Wow.

"Hello" he finally spoke, his voice warm and comforting. "What can I do for you at so late an hour?" His smooth forehead creased as he glanced at the silver watch on his wrist. I was well aware that it was nearly midnight, but I had had a sense that it didn't matter. Huh.

I realized about 5 seconds too late that I was supposed to have said something by now. Instead, I just continued to stare at him like a complete idiot. I was breaking down into a puddle on his porch, and I couldn't help it. Why did this man have such an effect on me? I hazarded a guess and admitted grudgingly that I was probably correct. The care and warmth that flowed off him and into the atmosphere was just so… strong. And this emotion was entirely new to me. Alien. Sure I could give it a name but it hit me then and there that this was what had been missing in my life. The love a father and mother. Of a family. Of friends. This moment was my dream come true, so why couldn't I do anything? Shyly, embarrassed, I turned my gaze to my feet, noticing as I did that the clothes I was wearing could not qualify as clothes anymore, but only dirty, abused dish cloths. I hadn't showered in days. I had just turned my father into the police. Tears pooled in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks and I took stock of my life. These people would never accept me. And so they shouldn't – there wasn't enough left.

I was pulled out of my miserable, pitiful thoughts by a new voice. It made me jump, and my head snapped up reflexively. A women had joined the man before me, their intertwined hands swinging gently. As I met her gaze – golden too, I noticed – I stopped climbing into the chasm of depression and simply let go so I could fall hard and fast. Possessing the same ethereal beauty as the man, she was absolutely stunning. No, she was more… so much more. They both were.

"Hello dear." Her soothing, lilting voice met my ears with love and concern. "Would you like to come inside?"

My eyes widened a little and I started to slowly back away from the two angels before me.

"No" I breathed, completely mortified. "I just - I wanted…" Why couldn't I speak right? "Sorry" I eventually got out. "Sorry for bothering you, I'll go now". My voice trailed off to a whisper before hitching on the last word. I faintly registered that the women looked put out before I turned away and stumbled down the steps. I blinked back tears and thought desperately what to do next. They must have noticed my hesitation.

"Please, it's okay" the man soothed. "We don't mind at all". I shook my head halfheartedly.

"Plus" the woman added, "where is your car? Surely you didn't walk here did you?!" Horror coloured her voice. "Goodness! What kind of people would we be to let you walk around alone at night!" Normal ones, I thought. "I insist you come in dear, or at least let one of us drive you somewhere…"

Why did she have to sound so hopeful?! And warmed by the idea of me in their home? I turned around again and was greeted with the sight of them standing just inside the doorway, gesturing for me to enter. I took the bait.

Gluing my eyes to the floor I shuffled inside. I frowned a little when I passed them both – I couldn't sense any heat from them at all! I tried again and was rewarded with a blast of coldness from their general direction. Maybe my emotions were throwing me off…

Well, I thought sarcastically to myself. Now or nothing. What was I gonna say – nice floor?! I risked a glance around the room. The house was beautiful, yet my attention was diverted by the three gorgeous teens that sat staring at me from the couches. One was a big and burley man, scaring me a little at first but I got the impression he was usually a riot. His perfect features were puckered in a frown as his golden – him too? – eyes bored into mine. He was sitting next to a goddess – there really was no other way to describe her. Beautiful, shining locks cascaded down her back putting my lank tresses to shame; haughty and proud eyes glared at me from under thick lashes. I shivered and moved on. The last girl looked the youngest – she was tiny! Well, actually that was hypocritical – I was nearly as short as her… Her striking black hair framed elf like features and she vibrated slightly on the spot, as if resisting the urge to bounce off the walls. My eyes dropped to the floor as I considered this new information. It didn't get past me that all eyes in this room were gold, including mine. Were they similar to me? I didn't think so, and I was sure I was the only Phoenix. I felt so weak and small, like I was sitting in their shadow; they all had such composer, such self assurance. They knew they were beautiful. They knew they were special. Did they know that I suspected they weren't human? I hoped not; they would eat me.

I retreated to a corner of the spacious room, folding my muddy, idiotic self into as little space as possible – I really didn't want to intrude. I think the lovely woman who was at the door noticed this and for some reason she frowned. I waited for someone to say something.

"Hi!" The pixie-girl danced over to me and held out her hand. "It's so lovely to meet you! My name is Alice, Alice Cullen." I could tell she had said that line hundred of times and, mean as I am, couldn't resist putting a dig in to try and ease the tension.

"Is that Alice, Alice Cullen as in Bond, James Bond? Should I be scared?" I smirked, inwardly delighted at my steady, casual and completely fake voice. Alice beamed and a few chuckles escaped from the burley guy and the blonde man. I smiled shyly at her on impulse, surprised at my easy acceptance.

"I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself!" Beautiful woman number one drifted forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stiffened immediately and struggled to make eye contact as she introduced herself as Esme. My eyes widened and I jumped back to get a good look at her. This was Esme Cullen! If Esme was here then… I scanned the faces in the room again spoke without thinking. Critical error I know.

"Is one of you Bella? And Edward?" I enquired breathlessly. Oops. Everyone froze in place and stared at me harder. Realising my mistake, I wrapped my arms around myself again and shrank. How the hell was I going to explain how I know them? Forks is a small place. They would know I don't live here. And correct me if I am wrong, but being not human, they would want to keep under the radar. Panic seized me and I slid to the floor, huddled against a wall. It had been going so well! I eyed them, miserable, and waited for their answer. Striking blonde man recovered first.

"No, they are out right now… I am sorry if you wanted to meet them?" His statement sounded like a question and he raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Still kicking myself, I kept my mouth shut.

After a pause, he went on. "Excuse me, let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle, husband to Esme." Esme beamed adoringly at him. My still heart ached. "These are my children, Emmett, Rosalie and of course, Alice." At that, Alice gave a cute little wave. I didn't budge an inch. Children? Sure! And Esme was what, four when she had them? I met eyes with each of them in turn and returned to studying my shoes. How did I get out? Especially as right now I couldn't move. Sorrow, panic and fear weighed me down like iron.

Everyone stared expectantly at me and it dawned that they would want to know my name. I thought for a moment and then whispered "Kate Bradson" to the floor. Kate; my middle name and Bradson; my Mom's maiden name. I didn't want to tell them Jay now did I? What if they watched the news? I eyed the huge plasma screen TV – I bet they did watch it - and sighed inwardly Why did they even care? I wondered why they had wanted me to come in so badly.

Esme swept across the room and disappeared through another doorway. A minute later she reappeared holding a glass of juice and some cake. Mmm, I used to like cake.

"Would you like something to eat Kate, dear? I have anything really, please help yourself." One look into her pleading eyes and I was won over. Feeling bad, I took the food and placed it in front of me. Esme beamed and guilt washed through me reflexively as I concluded that she was the kindest person I had ever met. The Cullens waited for me to eat, or talk.

Scolding myself mentally, I took a sip of the juice, resisting the urge to gag. What was I doing here? What had I expected to find? Too late, I realized that I hadn't thought at all. I had expected them to just know about me, for them to tell me about themselves. I had wanted, needed them to understand. But of course, I thought bitterly, that would never happen. For that, I would have to spill my secrets, lay my past before me for everyone o examine. No way no how. They were probably in the same situation – I was just a stranger. Some random teen who shows up on their doorstep at midnight and glues herself to their wall. Why on earth would hey trust me with what was probably their number one secret? I looked at the slice of cake they had provided and felt the tears start to well up. I couldn't eat food anymore, couldn't drink. All because of _him. _And now I was some sort of freak. An abomination. Setting down the glass and pulling my legs to my chest, I buried my face in my hair and began to cry.

**Alice POV**

My eyes drifted shut lazily as Jasper's breath tickled my legs. His head rested in my lap where I was sitting on the stairs, a content smile tugging at the corners of his oh – so – tempting lips. I leant my head against the wall and sighed happily.

It had been hard for Jasper recently, with Bella's change and all the new emotions flying around. As for Bella's control: I worried constantly about what it was doing to Jasper. I knew he was thinking himself a monster for his earlier lifestyle. That he was beginning to question whether the fact he had trouble controlling the insatiable bloodlust that burned in his throat meant he was somehow evil or worse than the rest of us. My silly angel. He could never be anything less than perfect.

My slender fingers threaded themselves through his silky locks, massaging slightly. His smile became more pronounced and a wave of happiness, love and contentment washed over me, bringing a small grin to my own face. I ducked down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Perfect.

Leaning back against the wall I surveyed my family. Emmett and Rose were just lying of the sofa together – it really was a Kodak moment I thought happily. Carlisle was reading in the love seat and Bella and Edward were… I smirked. Did I really want to know? At least they had retreated to their private house to do it... Esme was at the dining room table (her favourite piece of furniture), perfecting the blueprints to what would have been our new home had we moved like we had originally discussed. I scowled half heartedly at the thought of the stunt that mutt had pulled today but I couldn't bring myself to dwell on it. The look on my best friend's face when her father left was heart warming and I was just so glad Bella was finally happy. And Charlie was still alive too – both miraculous and preferable. I sighed again.

Focusing on Jasper's regular breathing, I attempted to lull myself into the inert state that replaced sleeping for a vampire. However, at that exact moment, my gift decided to present itself. I wondered idly if I could ever have a vision of having a vision and let out a loose chuckle as my eyes clouded over. I felt Jasper sit up and cradle me in his arms as I slumped into oblivion.

_I saw myself standing__ on the stairs – where was Jasper? Emmett and Rose were on the couch, Carlisle the love seat and Esme in the dining room. It occurred to me that this was exactly how everyone was positioned now, with the exception of Jasper and I, and I wondered what would happen in a few minutes that would change the future. Patiently, I waited for the vision to play out. _

_I didn't have to wait long. With no warning what so ever, every head in the room snapped around to look at the front door. Carlisle got up and started walking slowly towards it. I vaguely felt my forehead crease with confusion – what had happened to make everyone react like that? I watched closely, curious. _

_Carlisle opened the front door and smiled. After saying something he glanced at his watch – why couldn't I hear what he said? Then he just stood there, smiling out the front door at… nothing. What the hell was going on?!_

_Everyone exchanged a surprised and puzzled glance with the exception of Carlisle, who still stared at nothing, and Esme, who walked to the door. Holding hands with Carlisle, she said something too. After a few minutes of smiling at nothing and saying things I couldn't hear, they walked inside, held the door open and then closed it. I decided someone was visiting – but why couldn't I see them?! Frustrated, I reasoned it must be a vampire with a sort of protective power. I pulled out the vision to warn my family. _

Blinking unnecessary, I glanced around to find everyone unmoved and unaffected by my vision. I felt Jasper squeeze my arm and whisper in my ear: "What is it honey?" I shivered and resisted the urge to kiss him. This was important.

"Guys, I just had the weirdest vision…" I trailed off, not sure how to continue. Mystified, I told them what I had seen and watched as eyes grew wider and brows creased in puzzlement.

"When will it happen, Alice?" enquired Carlisle. I grimaced.

"I am not sure exactly" I started. I don't think I had ever said those words before. "But around now… should I call Edward?" Having a mind reader would be advantageous for sure.

Carlisle pondered for a minute and finally shook his head. "No, there is already quite a few of us… and he and Bella are probably busy…"

I exchanged a smirk with Emmett. Of course they were.

"Ali, I am gonna go upstairs and listen in from there" murmured Jasper guiltily. I spun and realized Jasper hadn't hunted in a while. If this visitor was human… Stretching on my toes I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to closer to my height to whisper in his ear.

"Okay Jazz, but while your up there, could you ready the bed? I am a bit tired…" I smirked and pressed myself closer as he grinned and pecked me on the cheek.

"Sure honey" he drawled in his southern accent, before racing up the stairs. I pouted for a second in his direction – not even a goodbye kiss? – before turning around slowly. About now, I think.

_Tap tap tap._

Everyone froze, looking at the door. Carlisle stood and walked slowly towards it, finally pulling it open. I was fairly sure none of us were breathing. I flew over to the couch.

I listened as Carlisle stood there yet I couldn't pick out a heartbeat. So, vampire then. However, when I inhaled softly, al I smelled was… Frowning, I exchanged a loaded look with Rose. She was thinking it too I could tell. The scent was so unusual; it more reminded you of moments and emotions rather than things. Maybe a hint of sweet cinnamon, the red autumn leaves laying on the forest floor, the thrill of heat against our frigid skin. It was intoxicating and beautiful, yet I did not thirst for this stranger. Downright weird.

I focused on Carlisle again and was sorely tempted to just bound out the door. But I could tell he was tense and merely settled for jiggling softly. Finally Carlisle did something.

"Hello, what can I do for you at so late an hour?" He glanced at his watch and I was puzzled myself – if it was a vampire then timing wouldn't matter. Huh. Carlisle continued to stare at the visitor and Esme drifted over from the dining room to join Carlisle. A tender look passed across her features reminding me of when she would catch Edward staring at Bella goofily. I resisted the urge to snort; my brother is so majorly whipped. Mind you, I said to myself, so am I. I giggled quietly.

"Hello dear" greeted Esme. So this person was young. "Would you like to come inside?" I tensed in excitement and started bouncing on the spot. Emmett threw me a look.

Then, I heard stumbling footsteps retreating from our doorstep. I stilled in disappointment.

"No" came a quiet voice, completely terrified. I immediately placed it with a small girl, brown hair maybe. She sounded a bit like a vampire but I had never seen a vampire get so scared. I listened closer.

"I just – I wanted… Sorry. Sorry for bothering you, I'll go now."

"Please, its okay, we don't mind at all." Carlisle encouraged. Wow. There must be something special about this girl if she was being invited - no forced - inside the Cullen house. I wondered if we would be friends.

"Plus, where is your car? Surely you didn't walk here did you?!" I frowned, how _did _she get so close without us hearing?

"Goodness" Esme continued, "What kind of people would we be to let you walk around alone at night!" Definitely not a vampire. "I insist you come in dear, or at least let one of us drive you somewhere…" I started jiggling again, slightly annoyed at the fact that I had to guess whether she would bite.

To absolute delight, she did. I stared unashamed as a girl shuffled through the door, frown on her face and eyes burning holes in the floor. I stifled a gasp and felt Rose still beside me. She was absolutely stunning! I could tell she possessed a natural beauty far beyond that of a human. It was vampire standards, yet she had the slight flush that our skin lacked. Her beautiful blonde curls bounced as she walked, shining in the light. And she was just as short as me! I grinned widely and tried very hard not to run at her. So what if she wasn't a vampire and had no heartbeat?! I'd bet she wasn't dangerous. I was practically aching to dress her up.

Poor thing. I could tell she was nervous, although I couldn't smell the adrenaline. After taking a little breath she glanced up and surveyed Em, Rose and I very quickly. My heart melted when our eyes met.

They were big, beautiful and _gold _- like mine.The mystery deepens. Yet that is not what caught my attention. I wondered how Jasper was doing upstairs because I could tell she was depressed. Her eyes practically screamed for help – they were hollow, dead – reminding me unerringly of Bella's depression when Edward had left her. I shivered and made a note to ask - no command - Jasper never to leave me. I looked at the girl again.

Her movements were sharp and quick, too quick. She looked like she was fighting a flight instinct and I couldn't blame her. No one had made a move to comfort her yet; we were too busy trying to figure her out. Finally, when she snaked her arms around her petite waist and retreated into a corner, I took pity on her.

"Hi!" I chirped, walking forward. She flinched and warned me with her eyes to stay away, looking for the entire world like a cornered animal. I turned on the 100 watt grin.

"It's so lovely to meet you!" It really was. "My name is Alice, Alice Cullen". We all waited with baited breath.

"Is that Alice, Alice Cullen as in Bond, James Bond? Should I be scared?" she teased; a smirk on her face. I could tell she was trying hard and beamed when Em and Carlisle chuckled. I think I could really be friends with this girl! I loved her attitude but wondered why she was hiding it from us. I looked back at her in confusion and saw a shy but genuine smile grace her lips. It was a direct contrast to what her eyes told me but I was happy she seemed to like us.

"I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself!" Esme fretted as she joined us in the corner. I stepped back a few paces to let Esme hug her and was disappointed to see the girl stiffen. That couldn't be good.

"My name is Esme Cullen" she smiled softly.

The girl's face absolutely lit up at that. I wondered why but smiled to myself, although I was a little confused. Did she know Esme? Her next words really stopped me in my tracks though.

"Is one of you Bella? Or Edward?" she gasped, excitement lacing her words. We all froze.

Normally it wouldn't have mattered so much that she knew our names. Except we didn't know her – that was point one. Point two was that with Bella's recent change, we had to be extra careful. And point three? How the hell did she know Bella moved here? My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was she from the Volturi? She could be a shape – shifter vampire, able to deceive with false appearances. Yet as I looked at her closely, I changed my mind. With the excitement and happiness coursing through her she had stood up straight, eyes bright. Now I watched guiltily as she literally wilted under our accusing stares. The haunted look stole into her eyes again; they emptied of all emotion. Fastening her arms around her middle, she slid to the floor with a thump and waited for us to do something. It almost looked like she was expecting punishment, and that disturbed me. For once, I wanted to know her past, not her future.

She knew she had messed up, she had let something slip. Yet her misery was so genuine… and why would she be upset anyway? I frowned frustrated as question after question popped into my mind. She was impossible figure! I was relieved when Carlisle spoke.

"No, they are out right now… I am sorry if you wanted to meet them?" I knew he was asking how she knew them but she had closed down now. Guilt washed over me again and she stared up at us, lips pressed together. We had lost the little trust we had gained. I sighed almost inaudibly.

"Excuse me, let me introduce myself." Carlisle plowed on undeterred and I perched on the arm of a couch, giving her space. "I am Carlisle, husband to Esme. These are my children, Emmett, Rosalie and of course, Alice." I gave her a perky little wave in the hopes that enthusiasm would work again. We all looked hopefully at her, hoping she would say anything.

"Kate Bradson" she whispered to the floor. Kate was a beautiful name, I thought. It suited her. Kate sighed.

Esme, ever the hostess and mother, went to fetch some food. I hoped that Kate would give some indication as to what she thought of us but she merely sat still and unmoving. Too still.

I was still watching her closely as Esme bought out some disgusting smelling cake. I wasn't sure, but did anyone else notice how her nose scrunched slightly at the mention of food? How she took the smallest of sips of juice? How when she looked at us, she seemed let down, but it was when she looked back at the food that she burst into tears?

BREAK

I felt like Edward when I stole into the guest bedroom at two in the morning. Not as in I felt like a boy – much as I loved Jazz - EW. And not as in a depressed way – I was Alice! I grinned to myself; how could I ever be as emo-tastic as Edward? No, it was 'cause I was watching someone sleep. Huh. Now I was the weird stalker.

Kate lay there soundlessly, not like Bella when she talked in her sleep. She had only cried for about ten minutes but it broke my still heart all the same. I figured she must have been through something rough: Carlisle said she reminded him of some abandoned children he treats at the hospital.

We had had a family meeting after she had timidly asked if she could sleep for a while. Seriously, I have never seen someone grow that tired that quickly. She was asleep before Emmett could carry her to the guest room.

Talking about Kate, we had discovered we were all as mystified as each other. She wasn't a mutt (thank god), that was obvious. She had no heartbeat, was too beautiful, too silent and too quick to be human. Yet she did not smell like a vampire or have pale skin. She could cry and was petrified of our family. No, I was sure she wasn't a cold one. One of the Damned. Child of the night. But then she had golden eyes…

Frustrated, I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. The most annoying thing? I couldn't _see _her. She was like a blank spot. Not like the wolves, but like everything to do with her was cut out; her looks, what she says, what people say to her. Anything she does. I groaned slightly to myself – first the dogs, then Nessie and now Kate! "What is everyone's problem?!" I muttered angrily.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a strong, warm embrace and I inhaled deeply.

"Hey Jazz" I whispered. His presence calmed me as always and I closed my eyes, totally relaxed.

"She confuses me too" he breathed in my ear. Jasper couldn't feel her emotions which really scared him. He said she was like a void; empty and unreachable. Jazz could tell a lot about a person from their emotions so I could see where he was coming from. Sighing, I rose and lead him out the door.

I had a feeling Kate had just made our lives a lot more interesting; not that Nessie didn't already own that corner of the market. But as I stole one last glance at her sleeping form, I couldn't help wondering what tomorrow, or today even, would bring. And that is something I never do.

**A/N – Omg! Finally finished! Phew, this chapter is like, HUGE! ****I didn't want to break it up though – hope you didn't get bored. **

**Please let me know how I did with Alice and stuff. I have never written from a Cullen's POV before so I hope it was okay. **


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**A/N Disclaimer! - Not not mine, not not mine, not not mine – (anybody here watch friends? Lol – I know… I am weird. **

**Hope you liked the last chappie. Enjoy this one! **

**Chapter Eight**

Jay POV

Steam billowed from the shower head as I heated the water past boiling point. I inhaled the water vapor that clouded the bathroom and let it clear my lungs before rapidly cooling the water into an icy sludge that rolled down my back. I shivered in delight as it smothered my burning skin; it was oddly refreshing to feel so cold. Neither temperature bothered me at all.

Wrenching the water off and grabbing a fluffy towel, I leaned into the mirror that covered the whole wall. It was completely misted up and I watched, fascinated, as my sharp eyes tracked the tiny drops that rolled from the glass. Opening the door a fraction, I let the steam spill from the bathroom and waited for the mirror to clear.

My hair was stuck slick to my face, the water saturating it to make it just a shade darker than my eyes. My skin was kind of pale now that it was clean, but no where near as pale as the people downstairs…

I sighed and the girl in the mirror frowned back at me. She looked young, vulnerable, scared and alone. I wondered if the Cullens would ever guess that there was no limit to my destructive capabilities. There was nothing in this world that didn't burn; nothing I couldn't kill with just a flick of my wrist. The truth weighted down my stomach and I felt totally nauseous. God, what had happened to me?! I was a complete monster; geared to burn and slaughter. I averted my face from my own accusing gaze and slowly opened a hand out in front of me. Broodingly, I stared at the ball of flames that was cupped in my palm. Fire. It was a part of me now. Granted, that part was still small, but as I grew more and more comfortable with my flickering companion would it consume me? What was I capable of becoming? I shuddered away from that thought.

I doused the fire with a clench of my fist and paced out of the bathroom. I wondered what reason I had to be so scared of the Cullens if I could reduce them to a pile of ashes in two seconds flat. But I knew instinctually that it didn't matter how strong I was physically; emotionally I was a completely wreck. I needed them to like me. They were the only inhuman–humans I knew. If this didn't work out, I didn't know who I would turn to…

Shaking my head I tried to force the thoughts from my mind. My eyes landed on a set of jeans and a T – shirt lying on the bed and I slipped them on. Focusing, I heated the water in my hair and watched amused in the floor length mirror as my head started steaming. Five minutes later I stepped out the door, clean and dry, onto a landing. Chewing my lip, I stood unsure of where to go. How had I gotten to that room anyway?! Someone must have carried me… I cringed at the memory of my break down last night and tentatively padded across the floor.

"Hey Kate!" I jumped and whirled around to find Alice standing before me in pink silk P.Js grinning from ear to ear. I eyed her skeptically – did these people really sleep? They seemed wide awake at midnight last night…

"Hi Alice" I murmured. She really was beautiful. "I was wondering how to get downstairs…" I trailed of lamely, realizing how weird that sounded but who could blame me?! Their house was HUGE…

Grabbing my hand, the hyper pixie tugged me for about a mile (not incredulous sarcasm) before reaching the main staircase. Wide eyed, I stumbled downstairs and prepared myself for what was to come. Alice shot down past me and, to my complete horror, trilled for all the house to hear:

"Guys! Kate is up at last! Come say hello!" She hadn't stopped bouncing this whole time and I cringed when she said 'Kate': how could I expect them to like me if I lied to them? Sighing, I stepped into the main room.

I immediately recognized Rose (who wouldn't?), Emmett and Esme and gave them a tiny smile. They returned the gesture enthusiastically and I glowed on the inside – could they already like me? I gazed at the two new people in the room.

I recognized Bella immediately but frowned when I studied her closely. In the pictures at her house, she had been pale – but not this pale, beautiful – but not this beautiful, and slender too. Now, however, as she gazed back at me she looked like a frickin' super model. If not for her brown hair, brown eyes and full lips, she would be unrecognizable. Her eyes were off however: I recalled her having deep, emotional chocolate eyes. Now they were flat, fake. Was she wearing contacts? Huh.

Next to her, holding her waist tightly was… Urgh – someone even more beautiful then Carlisle (is that _possible?!_). This was obviously Edward: messy, shining bronze hair, intelligent golden eyes, tall… I didn't blame Bella for marrying him! I thought back to Charlie's reaction to Edward's name and smirked widely. A boy that perfect could only bring trouble…

After a good few minutes of staring, Bella introduced herself and Edward, voice overflowing with obvious love and pride for the man beside her. I inclined my head politely towards them both, not trusting myself to speak, still amused by the memory of Charlie and Jake.

An awkward silence settled in the room and I shifted my weight to the other foot, trying desperately to think of something to say.

_CRASH_ (saved by the… smashing of dinner plates)

Everyone jumped, startled and turned towards the kitchen. A deep, husky voice echoed around the house, frantic with worry.

"Oh God Esme! I am so sorry! What a waste… Not that you bloodsuck-" his voice was muffled suddenly by what sounded like a hand clamping his jaws together.

I had frozen where I stood. I knew that voice. Easy to place, different from any I had ever heard. Panic coursed through my system. Jake couldn't see me here! What if he recognized me?! I started to back up the stairs slowly.

"Jake you idiot!" Someone hissed in the kitchen. If I were human I wouldn't have heard but it rang clear as a bell for me. "Remember there's that girl staying here! Shut it!" The voice was similar to Jake's but younger, I thought. I was now half way up the stairs.

"Sorry guys". Jake. Again, too quiet for humans. Was he talking to Esme? I glanced at the woman sitting calmly on the couch before me. Could they hear him too?!

At the top of the stairs now. What was I gonna do? Hide in my room? So bad, so bad, so bad, I chanted in my head. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Jake, was that a plate?" Esme called calmly, still looking at me.

"Yer, sorry" the werewolf called back, repentant.

"It's okay. We have plenty more" Esme soothed. I was almost around the corner out of site, when…

"Jake, Seth, why don't you come and meet our guest, Kate?" Uh oh. Busted. I shrank against the wall and prayed he wouldn't recognize me.

Everyone was still looking at me funny except Edward who was glaring at the kitchen. Jake and Seth strolled through the door, looking around to try and spot me. They looked extremely similar; both tall, tan, cropped black hair and too well built for their own good. That and their height combined made them look around twenty five, but I decided they must only be about eighteen. Weirdly, they were both scorching hot. I decided Seth must be a wolf-boy too. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Jake, Seth". My voice was quiet but strong as I walked slowly back downstairs. I cringed when Jake's brow furrowed as he took me in.

"Hello!" Seth replied happily. "You must be Kate. I'm Seth and that loon is Jake… we are family friends of the Cullens." I smiled politely at him: He seemed like a nice kid; really accepting and optimistic. My eyes were still on Jake.

"Have we met before?" he finally asked. "You seem familiar…" The Cullens had been watching our conversation like a tennis match, heads turning back and forth. Now, however, all eyes were narrowed on me. I kept quiet – let them come to their own conclusions; I would work from there. Sighing, I sank to the floor as Jake's eyes widened in recognition and outrage.

"You were there in the forest!" he exclaimed loudly, pointing at me for extra effect. "When I was talking to Charlie! I saw you!"

My head dropped into my hands as a collective gasp echoed around the room. Great – now I was an eaves dropper. What did I say to that?! I couldn't lie; Jake might call me on it… I gazed miserably at the floor.

Jake stomped closer, clearly angry at being caught out. "How much did you see?" he hissed angrily. No one made a move to stop him. I raised my head slowly. This was it.

So if I admitted I knew about him, were did that put me? Obviously I wasn't supposed to know, would they chuck me out? I doubted it – it was too risky. I was also sure that these Cullens were as far from human as I was. The plate incident earlier had led me to believe that their senses were just as sharp as mine. Could they hear I had no heartbeat? I guessed yes. So they knew I wasn't human. They knew I may be a threat, especially if I knew the wolf secret. I let out a small groan.

What if I convinced them I only saw two men chatting? It wouldn't work, I knew that. I had been too close and had been seen too soon after Jake had turned. They would know I was lying and wouldn't trust me further. I would be even more of a threat to them – would they think I had an ulterior motive? Yes. And it would turn ugly. I didn't want that.

If these people were to trust me, like me and see me as innocent I would have to be. Reaching a decision, I looked Jake into the eye.

"Yes." My voice was quiet but I knew they would hear. "I was there in the woods. You are a werewolf, or a shape shifter. I know that, I saw it". Jake and Seth stiffened and their hands started shaking. I shifted on the step I was on to look at the Cullens.

"And you guys…" My eyes snapped closed. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "You are not human either." The air in the room stilled. No one was breathing. "You are cold. Like ice. Your eyes are all the same inhuman colour… like mine." I practically whispered those last words and waited a beat to continue. I couldn't stand to look at them… would they be angry? Shakily, I continued.

"You are all way too beautiful. You have extra sharp senses. You don't need to sleep?" I was guessing now but my mouth wouldn't seem to shut up. I clenched my hands into fists. "Jake called you something – bloods maybe?" Tears began to streak down my cheeks and my hysterical voice was muffle as I buried my face in my knees. "He implied you weren't human and you are not. You have no heartbeat. Not one of you has taken a single breath since I started talking and your scent is so sweet and mesmerizing. And Bella…" the tension grew as I mentioned her name. "Bella has not seen her father in weeks although she can't more than twenty. And she looks different too; pale, strange eyes, beautiful…"

I trailed off as a small sob escaped from my chest. I looked up and found everyone staring at me, wide eyed, still as statues – in complete shock really. I didn't blame them. Even I was surprised by how much I had noticed. I finished off in a softer voice now, one of defeat.

"And right now, you are all sitting as still as marble statues." I gave a weak chuckle as they all automatically fidgeted. "That's why I came here last night. Because as you have probably guessed, I am not exactly human either. I didn't know where else to go…"

I looked guiltily at my feet and waited for them to yell, laugh or chuck me out. Something at least. I listened to the clock, ticking gently on the wall uninterrupted. Nobody moved.

**A/N so this chapter is more average sized but I really hope you enjoyed it! If you have any doubts or queries or suggestions as to what could happen next – let me know! Thanks for reading. –K-**


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N Disclaimer – is not mine

**A/N** _Disclaimer – is not mine. Is SMeyer's. But you knew that…_

_SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. My life is crashing around my ears right now… smiles sheepishly. Forgive me? And I know it's not much of an excuse but! I actually wrote this whole chapter out, deleted it and started again as it just wasn't good enough for you guys! Chuckled nervously. So I do hope you enjoy this version 'cos if not that was a tremendous amount of wasted effort. Heh. _

_Thanks you so much __**Kassandra27**__! For reasons known only unto her… I love you! _

_**IsabellaCullen122**__, __**AmySerenityRaye**__, __**Sturph**__, __**weaseldale**__, __**theoneandonlyher**__, __**Heartlessmoon**__, __**VampireWithTheGoldenEyes**__, __**Lilotea**__ and __**max33452**__… Thanks you so much for reading and appreciating this! (sorry is anyone reviewed after I wrote this but before I posted. I love you too! _

Chapter Nine

Jay POV

Blinking back my tears I let my eyes trace the dust motes that swirled through the air. All my thoughts were concentrated on how carefree and hypnotizing they were; I almost forgot the mess I had put myself in. Wondering idly whether this was my body's way to prevent a full scale panic attack, I tried to catch some dust in between my fingers; yet fast as I was they just danced away. Twenty eyes drilled holes through me and I desperately waited for someone to shatter the delicate silence that had settled over the room. My eyes flew to Jake as he shifted his weight onto his back foot and opened his mouth.

"I don't have a clue what is going on here but I need to tell Sam." His short, sharp comment was directed at Edward and they locked eyes for a couple of strained minutes. Finally, they broke apart and the wolves strode out the house. I didn't get what had just happened at all but I guessed they had been communicating somehow. However, when my brain caught up to my ears I froze before leaping up in shock.

"Who is Sam? What is he going to tell him?" I all but yelled at the Cullens. Carlisle eyed me warily before replying.

"He is the leader or alpha in the other pack of werewolves that also reside at La Push, just down the road." I sighed in relief at this news. So long as he wasn't human.

"That's fair I guess" I murmured. I could be a huge threat to them. He had a right to know. "Just so long as no humans find out…"

"Why?" Edward's cutting retort stung me. They had been so nice before… I was going to be rejected again, I could just tell. I snaked my arms **(A/N: LOL. Instead of 'arms' here I accidentally wrote 'ears'. Luckily I caught it when proof reading. SNORT)** around my torso to stop my dead heart dropping out my chest. Was I that unbearable? Yes, yes I was. Tears pooled in my eyes as I tried to figure how to answer that.

"Well… I er, was involved in an, um, incident, and er, I am assumed dead I think". This didn't upset me at all – who was there to live for? However, when I glanced up to gauge the Cullens' reactions I was met with sympathetic eyes. Esme murmured something and I saw Carlisle stroke her hand comfortingly before letting out a huge, unnecessary sigh.

"I am sorry Kate. I realize you must be confused. Please, don't be scared. However, no one had ever guessed our situation before except for Bella. We don't really know how to react, confronted with such…" He gave a weak smile as if to emphasize that they didn't mind me spilling their deepest secret. But why didn't they? They should. I have no connection to this family. What am I to them? Nothing. I am not anything to anyone.

I grimaced back at Carlisle and hugged myself tighter. I could almost imagine a huge cracking noise filling the room as my heart broke and was almost confused as no one else seemed to hear it.

"Kate dear-"

"My name's not Kate!" I blurted, interrupting Esme. I immediately felt guilty and I looked up at her confused face.

"What is your name dear?" She asked tentatively. I took a deep breath, panicking. I had lied to them from the word go. How were they going to trust me now?

"It's Jayme Kate Bradson. Jayme is J-A-Y-M-E but you please feel free to call me Jay." Oh, God. I am rambling. "I had to use my middle name because I was afraid you would recognize me. I haven't changed that much and my picture was in the news!" My breathing crept toward hyperventilation and Esme rushed forward as I began to sob hysterically.

"I didn't want you to recognize me 'cos I am meant to be dead and I was afraid that you would think I was a freak or a runaway or something which I am but not the bad kind and I swear that I don't want to hurt you guys I just want a family! And… and… a home…" I moaned pitifully as Esme swept me up into her embrace. Half of it probably made no sense but I continued to ramble as she rocked me back and forth soothingly. Alice crept forward too and laid a comforting hand on my arm. Bella turned into Edward's chest and him and Carlisle shared a loaded glance. But none of that mattered. Shaking uncontrollably, I leant my head on her shoulder and finished with the ultimate blow.

"And I didn't want my father to find me".

BREAK

Edward POV

Clutching my beautiful Bella to my chest turned and caught Carlisle's eye. I shook my head grimly and he sighed in frustration. I still couldn't read her thoughts, no matter how hard I tried. She was a complete mystery; the only proof to our sense that she existed was her physical form and her tantalizing scent. That disconcerted me a bit; it reminded me simultaneously of the passion that burned in my heart when I kissed Bella and the fiery fury of anger when it raged out of control. Yet the smell was still beautiful. I frowned.

I noticed Rosalie slip away quietly to check on Nessie yet from her thoughts I surmised that she was not as dismissive of this stranger as she had been of Bella at first. This angered me a little: Bella was my mate after all. However, I couldn't blame her, not really. Jay was like a vampire magnet – she fascinated us all.

I waited patiently as the minutes passed slowly and was relived when Jay began to calm in Esme's arms. My mother's thoughts were grief stricken and I let them flood my brain as buried my face in Bella's hair.

…_do this to her? It's obviously something in her past… and she said she hasn't changed much; something had obviously happened. She is no longer human but oh! To go through that by yourself! Poor thing… I hope she can be happy here. Is there something I can do? She seems so afraid. Should we tell her what we are? Oh look she is calming now… I hope…_

I grimaced and silently agreed with Esme. Years of medical school has taught me that this behavior, fear and depression, is caused by abuse. Studying Jay again closely, I saw that she clutched Esme like a lifeline; maybe she has recently lost her mother?

"OH MY GOD!" I whipped my head around, slightly startled with Alice's less than polite out burst. Jay was almost completely quiet now, along with the rest of us as we stared at Alice expectantly. Impatiently, I delved into her mind, needing some answers.

… _EDWARD! Charlie is on his way over! I COMPLETELY forgot! Oh my God! Bella will be fine I think but she needs contacts and ARGH! NESSIE! She…_

Shocked, I flew out my seat.

"Charlie is on his way! We need contacts, Nessie and blood!" I didn't care if Jay was in the room. Bella needed to be fed: I would be damned well and truly if I let her kill Charlie.

In seconds the house was a blur of action as everyone panicked. We had had enough drama for today! I flew up the stairs and met Rosalie on the landing. She gave me a swift nod showing she understood the situation and continued downstairs with my beautiful daughter in her arms. I carried on to the medical room and threw open the freezer that stocked the different kinds of blood. I had no need to hold my breath – cold blood was almost as bad as chocolate! – Carefully, I selected four sachets of animal blood; two for Bella and two for Nessie. In a heartbeat I was back in the kitchen and setting them in the microwave.

"Six minutes people!" yelled Alice. I could tell she was annoyed at herself for not seeing this yet I had no time to console her. I found Bella alone in the middle of the room and wrapped my arms protectively around her still form. Her gorgeous eyes were wide with shock as she took Nessie from Rose and sank into the couch. My lips brushed her ear.

"It's going to be fine Bella, love" I murmured comfortingly. She drew in a shaky breath and I continued in soft, soothing tones.

"Remember the hunters? And yesterday? You did absolutely amazing. You can do this again, I know you can. You are brave and strong and-" I took the cup of warm blood Emmett offered me and brought it up to her lips. "-and I will be here right beside you. Promise." She drank greedily and I ignored the burn in my throat as well as the animalistic thought that this creature was drinking my meal. A pang of self hatred flared in me yet I shoved it away. Bella said I wasn't a monster and how could I not believe her? To contradict this stunning goddess was surely a sin and if I was a monster would that make her one too? No. My Bella could never be a monster. Me however; my past and my sins… I could be a monster. Definitely.

Shoving these masochistic thoughts aside I let Bella feed Nessie and settle herself on the couch. Alice blurred by, leaving Bella with muddy brown eyes and a hint of blusher on her cheeks. Glancing around, I saw that Emmett was in front of the TV, Carlisle was hovering with Esme and Jay and Jasper and Rose were no where to be seen. Alice settled herself near Bella (Charlie had always approved of Alice) and announced that we had a minute and a half before the doorbell rang.

I gave Bella a final peck on the cheek and listened for Charlie's thoughts as he drove towards a house full of vampires, one half vampire half human child and a strange runaway girl, whom to the human world was dead. I let a wry grin twist my lips. Oh was he in for something…

BREAK

JAY POV

I tried to control my twisting and turning thoughts as I focused on what Esme had said. I was still so out of it – my vision fogged with tears and panic. People blurred past me and I was vaguely aware of Esme telling me someone was here. Esme. The things she had murmured to only me… she understood. _Understood. _It meant I wasn't crazy, wasn't blowing it out of proportion. She had said they wanted me to stay with them. No one had ever said that to me before. They wanted me. They wanted me. They wanted me…

I repeated those three words over and over under my breath for what felt like eons. They slowly moulded into another foreign yet fluent sound with no breaks between the words. It was like another language. One filled with hope, love and peace. Stretching on in one big sentence like a life line in front of me. It kept me grounded. After a few minutes the house quieted. Everyone seemed to be performing some mundane task –TV watching and such. My brow wrinkled in confusion at the sudden change in scene until I reminded my self that someone was visiting. I couldn't remember who.

With a dizzy rush I became aware of the frigid coldness that radiated from my hand. I looked down surprised to find it grasped in Esme's icy palm. This filled my heart with sweet warmth but my hand was still freezing. Preferring the warm, I absentmindedly heated up my palm whilst gazing at the door. I could hear the human's heartbeat now. I saw Esme shoot a quizzical glance at me and then at our hands. I continued to stare peacefully forward. I just didn't care anymore. Let Esme be warm. I guessed she hadn't been in a while. I sighed at the idea that maybe I could bring a small amount of comfort to these frigid immortals. I could give them body heat. They might like that. A happy smile transformed my face.

For about a minute I was in blissful, blissful heaven. There were no questions. There was no pain. There was no panic. No apprehension. I was warm. A tranquil atmosphere settled over the Cullen household and I embraced it openly. It felt like family. I wanted it so, so bad.

And this best thing was that in those few seconds I could label it as mine. I could pretend that Emmet had always been there for me to prank with. That Rose and Alice had been there to do my makeup, and gush over my first crush. That Edward and Jasper had been there to help me with my homework. That Bella had always been there: the big sister straight out of my dreams. That Carlisle had been there to simply not beat me: To simply be a father. That I actually had a mother and that she was called Esme.

It was surreal. My heart swelled with untainted joy as my new, improved, uber-intelligent brain flooded itself with fake memories at nano-speed. What my first day at high school should have been like. The taste of homemade cookies. The pealing laughter of friends. Going to the mall. A dark haired, fair skinned boy: my first boyfriend.

And believe me when I say, I have never been more crushed than when the front door swung open to reveal the face of Charlie Swan, police chief of Forks.

**A/N – **_Okay I know this was god-aweful and really really boring and uninteresting but I haven't had time to update for so long and I feel so bad! And so I wrote this and was going to continue before posting but I haven't updated in so long! _

_So this is a filler and I promise promise promise I will post an amazing, exciting, interesting and hugely long chapter next! Grovel son knees for forgiveness._

_SORRY._

_Plus! Okay in my head I had this whole story planned out up until this point. Lol. Now I am stuck until Nessie starts walking and talking. Technically in breaking dawn this is in a few weeks from now. Would you like me to write about those in detail or not? I have a few ideas for minor climaxes but hey – its up to you. I then know exactly what is going to happen from the point that Nessie starts to walk and talk until the end of breaking dawn. Finally, would you like this fic to go beyond breaking dawn or stop when the book stops? I would really really appreciate your input. THANKS! _

_-K-_


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N

**A/N. Am not Smeyer. Duh. **

**CHAPTER TEN** (woo woo. Into double digits.)

JAY POV. 

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Charlie's face swam before me; tired and wary. His heartbeat pounded in my ears as I watched, frozen in horror, as he stepped inside and engulfed Bella in a hug. They were talking: I could see their lips moving. But I couldn't focus on what they were saying. The heat left my hand in cold fright only making Esme clutch me tighter. I couldn't shift to smoke now. I was trapped.

Why such a big deal? He was only a weak human right? Right. But that didn't matter at the moment. Because he was the human that had probably just arrested my father. Oh my God.

I arranged myself so I was slightly hiding behind Esme's shoulder. She was much taller than me and I foolishly prayed that everyone would just forget about me. I just did not have it in me to confront Charlie about _him _now. Out of sight out of mind right? Wrong.

"…is Jay." My stricken eyes snapped to Carlisle's deceivingly calm expression and I shrank further into Esme's shadow.

"She is my cousins' child and will be staying with us for a while whilst they move to England on business. Jay, this is Charlie Swan; Bella's father." Yer I know, I thought absentmindedly. I broke his computer.

Then, Esme stepped to the side abruptly. I was caught unawares and couldn't mirror her action, therefore was left standing face to face with the Chief himself. Esme shot me a comforting look as if to say 'he is a lovely man. He won't hurt you.' I grimaced; so I was scared. Sue me.

Hesitantly, I looked Charlie in the eye and muttered a small hello. He didn't reply. A wave of déjà vu hit me as his face crumpled into the exact same one of puzzled recognition as Jake's had. Sighing, I braced my self for the inevitable.

"Have me met before?" His gruff voice startled me some after all the velvety smooth melodies I had been hearing. I shook my head frantically. Now everyone was confused.

"The forest?" I tried desperately not to look at Carlisle when he murmured this, too low for Charlie, and minutely shook my head.

"No Charlie I don't think so" I chimed in a falsely chipper tone. "But it is a pleasure to meet you Sir." I gave my most lovely award winning smile and his face softened immediately.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." He chuckled. "You sure do make 'em polite Carlisle!" I saw Emmett grin in amusement before catching a look in Bella's eye. She glared at him for a second or two before he deflated and muttered "What?! It is just so perfect… newly wed prudes, brides' father…" I frowned a little at this but let it slip. It must be an inside joke. Edward was glaring at Emmett as well now. Jealousy laced through my system at this simple family moment.

"Bella! Where is my granddaughter?!" Charlie's face lit up as he asked this in a joyful, loving voice. It was only then when I looked at Bella properly and saw who was in her arms. I froze.

She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Even more beautiful then the angels around me and blimey was that saying something. My eyes were glued to her face as she slept peacefully in Charlie's arms. A like flush graced her cheeks and I listened automatically for a heartbeat. It was soft, delicate; like a hummingbird's. Entrancing.

So she was part human. And probably part – whatever the Cullens were. And let me tell you… I had my suspicions on that…

Dark bronze curls fell over her shoulders as she moved. They glinted red in the light and my eyes flew to Edward. He was staring adoringly at the girl, bronze hair falling into his eyes. So she was Bella's and Edward's child. The ninth person in their family. Were there anymore?

I listened half heartedly as Charlie cooed over… the girl. I tugged Esme's sleeve, suddenly frustrated.

"What is her name?" I asked, in tones too low for Charlie.

"Oh Jay dear! I am so sorry… This is Renesmee. She is" At this Esme paused and looked at Edward. He considered something briefly and then nodded once. Esme turned back to me. "She is Edward and Bella's child." Yer I knew that. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Wasn't that obvious?

"Yes I know that". Esme's eyes widened a tiny bit. I received suspicious looks from everyone else too. Who did they think I was?! Some spy from some organization bent on killing them all? I continued in a hushed tone.

"It's a beautiful name. I've never heard it before though. Where is it from?"

At this Esme's eyes lit up in delight. "It's Bella's creation. A mixture of her mother's name; Renee and my name; Esme." She shot a brilliant smile in Bella's direction and Bella smiled back. Oh. That was so… right, somehow. Renesmee. I smiled.

"We, er, we sometimes call her Nessie though" Esme continued awkwardly. Bella stiffened and I giggled. Not popular with the mom then. Esme giggled slightly too. "That was Jake's doing. He claims Renesmee is a mouthful". I thought back to the wolf-boy and nodded my head in agreement. It was so Jake. Even I could see that.

A million other questions burned in my throat then but I swallowed them. What was Jake and Seth's connection with this family? Why was Renesmee so… different? What were the Cullens? I sighed and tuned back in to reality.

"Another game on Emmett?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Nah" he replied in a fake glum voice. Charlie didn't notice. I shuffled to sit on the stairs again and thankfully no one came to join me. I didn't want to intrude on their moment as Charlie and Emmett gambled over what to watch and everyone else stared at someone else lovingly. Rosalie breezed past me at one point with Renesmee and I wondered why they seemed so attached. Closing my eyes, I let the conversations wash over me and listened contently. Nothing could ruin my bubble now. Not this time, I thought fiercely. But it was then that people started making small talk. God I hate small talk. It ruins everything.

"How is work going Dad?" Bella's singsong voice was lowered a bit to make it seem more human. I stiffened at the mention of work.

"Oh it's fine Bells, fine" Charlie dismissed halfheartedly. I nearly sighed in relief and tuned the conversation back out again. Nearly.

"I was up all night though working on this new case I got." His tone became both confused and angry. I could tell everyone was listening.

"I got this random letter in my post box you know? Confession letter. Said a load of stuff about this guy who had recently moved to Forks. I can't tell you much Bells but it's pretty bad. He has a daughter and we can't find her. It's no wonder really. She was abused bad by this guy. May have committed suicide in Vancouver. A team is down there checking out this old house right now." His voice was sad as he concluded his little speech, completely unaware that everyone single being was listening in right now – frozen in shock. I used a hand to cover my mouth before I screamed. Charlie continued one last time. "I don't think we are gonna find her Bells. She just disappeared." His voice turned fierce. "Don't you dare disappear on me Miss Swan! Er, Cullen." He corrected thoughtfully. "You are all I have."

Silence smothered the room once again and I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. Shocked. Horrified. Angry. Sad. You name it. Not a muscle twitched in my body as I thought frantically about what to do. Unexpectedly however, Charlie continued, this time talking to Carlisle.

"I thought I would tell you Carlisle. You are a doctor right? If she turns up in any hospitals you make sure to let me know immediately. She had long, curly blonde hair, apparently. Small kid, fifteen years old. Looks a bit like – like… a bit like…" Charlie trailed off in shock. He turned slowly away from Carlisle's weak façade of calm. I watched horrified as he came to a stop, facing me where I crouched on the stairs. His eyes widened with emotion – I was too scared to place it. The tension snapped as Charlie uttered his last few words.

"She looks like her. Exactly."

I shifted to smoke and vanished.

**A/N. Am debating whether to post it like it is as a sort of add on to the last chapter or make it a proper long one instead. Hmmm mmmm mmmm…**

BREAK

**A/N Proper long one I think. My are you guys lucky – wink –**

Jay POV Still

Rain drizzled down my face in cold, wet streaks. I was crouched on the roof of the Cullen household, curled in a ball. It was a crude imitation of my time spent on Charlie's roof, except this time I could hear the frantic voices down below. They pounded against my skull and no matter how hard I focused on the rustling leaves or the patter of rain, they just didn't stop. I let out a small moan. Why doesn't anything ever go right?

My long hair was whipped across my face in matted clumps. With my eyesight compromised my hearing automatically became enhanced… a downside to having developed senses. Voices I was previously trying to dispel leapt into sharp clarity.

"What the hell did you think you were doing… hiding a runaway? We thought she was DEAD for Christ's sake!" Charlie's gruff, angry voice.

"Dad! We have said it a million times! We didn't know who she was! And aren't you listening to us at all?! It's better people think she is dead! She isn't the same! We are trying to help her!" Bella – desperate, pleading.

"Charlie, if we could just explain -" Carlisle.

"Save it for the station Dr. Cullen! I don't know what kind of game you are playing! You lot have done nothing but hurt my daughter-" "_Dad!" _"- No Bella! It's true and you know that. SHE JUMPED OF A CLIFF BECAUSE OF _HIM! _Then you _lie _to me! Say my daughter is _dying _when she is actually here with you doing God knows what!" I cringed at Charlie's livid tone and the helpless atmosphere I sense from below. Slowly, I stood and unfolded my beautiful, beautiful wings. Then, as if I had flown all my life, I glided to the ground. It was a sensational feeling; free and light. Making sure to stay out of sight of the windows, I touched my feet down and crept to the front door. I didn't bother to knock.

Guilt swelled up inside me when I took in the scene. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, frozen with shock and what looked like shame. Bella was sobbing quietly into Edward's shoulder at the piano. Carlisle and Esme just stood in the middle of the room, opposite Charlie. Charlie. Red in the face. Fists clenched. Nostrils flared. Tears in the corner of his eyes. Why did I have to hurt everyone? No, not just hurt. This was tearing up a family. Maybe I should just leave after this. Yes, I decided. I will. Maybe I will dedicate my life to finding ways for Phoenixes to commit suicide. A hint of a smile tugged at my lips. That would benefit everyone.

I shut the door with a sharp bang. Everyone turned at once to look at me and I kept my face perfectly blank. I had to be strong for this. For the Cullens. I had made this mess. I'll sort it. I stalked towards Charlie with quick, measured steps and stopped a few metres from him. I couldn't read his face at all. Way too many emotions.

"Charlie". He jumped slightly as I addressed him in a clear, commanding voice. "I would appreciate it if you did not include the Cullens in this. They have done nothing wrong at all. Whatever your past disputes, they are not relevant here. This is between you and me only". I waited patiently for Charlie to formulate a reply.

"Fine." He admitted grudgingly. "The Cullens will be left alone. However, you will address me as Chief Swan and I would like to speak to you about what the hell is going on here." I tilted my head in acceptance of his conditions.

"Where would you like me to start?" Recounting this was going to be hard but hey – what wasn't in my life?

"First I would like to take you to the station-" I cut him off right there.

"No Chief Swan. I am willing to talk to you about this but no other officers. We will talk here and now and I would like the Cullens to be present. I owe them a long explanation." I lifted my hand as Esme tried to protest. She fell silent.

Charlie however was not so agreeable. "I see no reason why this case should be handled differently to all my others." I sighed.

"Chief Swan…" my voice was softer now. I didn't know how he would take this. "Do you remember yesterday in the forest?" His face paled and I knew he did. "Jake showed you something. That something was a part of a whole other world that exists beside this one. I know you know that the Cullens are a part of that world. So am I, Chief Swan. And you are one of the only humans in existence who knows of it. That is why I can tell only you my story".

Only Charlie's labored breathes filled the room. Bella fidgeted uncomfortably as his face went sheet white. He squeezed his eyes shut and we could all here him counting to 100 under his breath. Finally, his face flushed again and he heaved a huge sigh. Without opening his eyes, he continued.

"In my post box yesterday, I found a letter. It had no stamps on it so it must have been delivered straight to my house. It was from a man called David Grayson. I know that he recently moved to Forks. No one had seen him though. I went to his house with some officers and took him into custody on the basis of what was written in that letter. He confessed that he had abused you and that you were dead." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I tried not to think too much about what he was saying, afraid of my reaction.

"That is all we know at the moment. We found his previous address in Vancouver and contacted the police there. They are looking at the house. Meanwhile, we have been trying to find the daughter – Jayme Grayson… you. The father could not tell us how she died or where to find the body so we were hoping she was still alive. However, a recent fire in Vancouver near your house caught our attention. There are people that claim to have seen you walk into that house and not out. Clearly, that is not the case as I find you here, alive and well." He glared fiercely at me when he was done, demanding an explanation. I couldn't blame him. This was getting confusing.

I suddenly felt very nervous. I was about to tell these people things I had hoped to take to my grave. My grave however, was a long way off. I would have to spill early. I took comfort in the earlier words that Esme had whispered to me – she understood. I really really hoped she could keep that up.

My hands began to tremble slightly and I clutched at my jeans. My face still betrayed nothing. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I couldn't take that. I closed my eyes swiftly and began.

_**Flashback**_

_There is a girl. She is only young at the tender age of five. The day stared normally; a bowl of her favourite cereal in the morning. Her Mom takes her to school. She had the longest conversation with her best friend Bethany. Bethany is getting a cat. The girl is really really jealous. But not in a bad way. Maybe she will ask her Mommy for a cat. She would call it Meggie. Like her Mom's name – Maggie – but different. _

_On the way home from school the girl s Mom seems nervous. She is carrying a plastic bag that clinks like glass with every step. The girl asks her Mommy what she bought but her Mommy just answers 'drinks for Daddy'. The girl asks if she can have a cat called Meggie. Her Mom answers sharply 'No!' The girl doesn't ask again. _

_At their house her Mom tells the girl to go play in her room. She can have tea in bed today – a treat. It will be her favourite; hot chocolate with toast and tomato soup. The girl takes the offer happily._

_By seven o'clock however, Mommy hasn't come up for tea. The girl ventures out of her room and skips downstairs, singing happily. She stops when she enters the kitchen. She can't understand what she sees. _

_Her Mom is on the floor. Is she… crying?! Yes. Her Daddy stands over her. He looks funny – like he is ill or something. Maybe he is. If he wasn't, why would he be kicking Mommy? _

_The girl realizes something is wrong and asks Daddy why he is making Mommy cry. He turns and she suddenly gets very scared. She doesn't like Daddy like this. He walks towards her, smiling but not quite smiling in an evil way. Like the baddies in the girl's book of fairy tales. But Daddy can't be a baddy. Can't be. _

_Tears slip down her face. Her Daddy comes closer. Then he does something that had never happened before. He hits her. _

_The girl runs. She doesn't know why but she does. _

_In her room she tries to remember what she has done wrong. She can't remember. She had been bad she knows it. _

_She goes to bed that night without tea and she cries even more. She wishes Mommy were here to say goodnight. _

_That would be her earliest memory. _

_BREAK_

_The girl is seven today. It's her birthday – October 31__st__. normally for her birthday she would get presents from Mommy and… and her Daddy. She wanted a book this year. But she didn't dare ask for one. Daddy would hit her. She shouldn't want such things. That was bad of her. _

_But she did want these things. She wanted a book. And a calculator for school. She wanted to go Trick or treating with Bethany this evening. But she hasn't spoken to Bethany for a year now. She wants to see her Mommy smile. _

_The girl doesn't want to go to school today. So she lies down in bed and cries. And cries. She misses the start of school. Then lunch. She is hungry but she ignores it. At some point her father comes into the bedroom and hits her. He shouts at her for not being at school. She just stares back at him. Mommy says you should never talk to strangers and her father is a stranger now. That night she does not cry. She bleeds though. Her father will be cross. The sheets are all dirty. Stained with blood. But she can't help it. She is bad like that. _

_BREAK_

_The girl is ten now. She had no friends. She has no Mommy. When Mommy died it tore a hole in her heart. She got hit some more. It was her fault Mommy died – she just knows it. She can still remember the dead weight of Mommy's body in her arms. She can remember the blisters on her hands she got from digging with the old spade so much. He hit her with that spade. She remembers the scratch of dirt in her shoes. She remembers the mud and tears that run down her face. She remembers burying Mommy in the East side of the garden under her window. She remembers it took her five whole days to dig the grave. _

_BREAK_

_The girl is twelve. She is standing on the corner of a street. A man walks up to her. He is dirty and smells. Without a word she gives him the money. He scares her. She waits. And waits. And then he is back. He hands her the bag. It looks and sounds just like the one Mommy was carrying that day. She knows it is filled with beer. She knows that when her Father has drunk it he will hit her even more. She knows she is running out of concealer. She buys some more on the way home to cover the bruises. _

_No one at school talks to her anymore. It's better that way. At home she lies on her bed and stares at the ceiling. She had learnt to move silently, like a ghost. So no one hears her when she steals into her father's bathroom and takes his spare razor head. She uses scissors to free the blades. She doesn't cry as the bloods runs down her arm. She does it again and again and thinks that maybe if she gets rid of all her blood there will be none left for her father to spill. _

_BREAK_

_She is thirteen now. She looks into her teachers eyes as her talks to her. He thinks she is hurting. Is there anyway he can help? His eyes look tired and unhappy. She doesn't want to make that worse. She turns and walks away before he is finished talking. He calls a name – 'Jayme! Jayme!!' – But it is not hers. She does not deserve a name. She is just a shell. A shell that bleeds. _

_BREAK _

_The day before they moved to Forks, Jay tried to kill herself. She stood by the side of the road. It was a main road and she shouldn't have been there but no one noticed her. She was used to that. She waits for a gap in the traffic. She watched carefully as a Wall-mart delivery truck approached. She reckons it is going quite fast. Lithe as a cat she sprints into the middle of the road and stands before the oncoming truck. She doesn't feel scared. Or happy. Or anything really. She watches as the truck swerves and just misses her. The cars behind the truck have noticed something is wrong and slowed. Jay sighs and slouches of the road. She can't do anything right. Not even end her life. _

_Later, people that were driving on that road create a road- block. They call the police. They are still looking for the young girl that tried to kill herself. They don't find her. No one does. _

_**End Flashback. **_

Those are my most vivid memories. I have repeated them time and time again in my head. I am prepared now. I do not break down when I tell them. Not even one tear escapes. This is my life.

I still don't open my eyes although I can hear that almost everyone but me is crying. No one tries to move, or say anything. I silently thank them for that.

I notice though, that Charlie is not making a noise either. I peek at him and then open my eyes fully. No one gives him enough credit. He is standing tall. Serious. Grave. He may only be human but that does not make him a lesser man. I look into his eyes and I see that he understands. He is a father. He has a daughter. He understands. He is looking back at me and we stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

In his eyes I see dedication. His life's work is to prevent this kind of situation. And I admire him for that. More than I admire any of the Cullens. He tries his best to bring justice to this world. How many other cases of abuse had he seen? _He understands. _And now he had been plunged into a mythical world. One that he did not know existed. It is dumped onto his shoulders and he nearly lost his daughter to it. And he still stands tall. Still assures me silently with his eyes that I will not go through that again. He will see to that personally.

I do not know what he sees in my eyes. My mask must have slipped because his Chief Swan face softens and Charlie appears again. I see his love for his daughter and his work shine through. I do not see pity. He knows that I am strong. I have made it this far. I do not need it. The ghost of a crinkly smile tugs at his lips, encouraging me to continue. I do.

My voice is monotone – like I am bored. "My father old me that we were moving to Forks. I did not know why. He took the car and left me at our house to get the train or something. He told me to burn our house, so no one could find forensic evidence in it.

"I didn't want to burn the house. It was the only place I could remember my mom in." My voice cracked a tiny bit. "I knew there was an abandoned house on the same street and I decided to burn that one instead so my father would see a fire on the news and think it was our house.

"I used the whisky he had given me to drench the floors and upholstery." Now my voice was quiet. Charlie must've had to strain to hear it.

"I wasn't going to commit suicide. But when the house caught fire I just… I just didn't have it in me to move. I felt so, so tired all of a sudden. And I just let the fire burn around me. Eventually I passed out."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Salty tears cascaded down my cheeks and I sunk to my knees. I stared at the floor and didn't move, didn't sob, didn't breath. I watched as Charlie's shoes stepped closer and eventually his face came into view as he crouched down with me. He was in police mode now.

"S'ok kid" he whispered. "It's over now. If you don't want to talk that's fine." Then, he layed a hand on my shoulder. IT felt like something a father would do and I looked up into his kind face. If I stopped now I wouldn't be able to continue. Defeated, I finished my story.

"When I woke up again (Charlie frowned a little at this before nodding to himself) I was different. My eyes used to be green you know. The house was still burning but the fire felt cool to me, natural. I walked upstairs and looked in the mirror. It was then that is realized I wasn't human anymore. Different.

"There were people outside but it didn't matter. I now had ways of getting around unnoticed. I took my bag and left for the train station. I went to Seattle and then got a taxi here. I went to my father's house and convinced him I was dead. That he was seeing a ghost, or an angel. I think he was drunk at the time so it wasn't so hard.

"And then I went to your house, Chief Swan." HE looked a little surprised at this. "I was going to just leave you a letter but then Jake came round. I followed him and you into the forest and watched as he phased." Charlie cringed. I however, was smiling a little now. "I realized then that I wasn't the only non-human out there. He mentioned the Cullens and I knew that I had to find them. I knew that I couldn't be allowed around humans anymore and so they were the only options I had. First though, I put the letter I had written from my father in your post box."

"Hang on… you wrote the letter?" Charlie was frowning at me now. "But Mr. Grayson admitted to that. It was in his hand writing as well. And it had his finger prints on it… You can't have written that letter." He finished this sentence with conviction and I could tell I would have to prove it. I closed my eyes and remembered what it had said.

"_Chief Swan. My name is David Grayson. I have a daughter called Jayme Grayson. We recently moved from a house in Vancouver. The address is over leaf." _I heard a crinkling sound and saw Charlie draw the letter from his jeans pocket along with a notepad, astounded. I continued and watched as his eyes skated across the paper.

"_In this house you will find the evidence of the physical abuse I inflicted on my daughter. You will also find the evidence for the murder of my wife. It was me that hung her. Her body is buried in the garden. I am an alcoholic. I am writing this letter in confession to my crimes and would like to be brought to justice. I am sorry. So, so sorry. _

_Yours Sincerely, David Grayson."_

I finished quietly. My voice croaked. I felt as if my heart had been tugged out then hung drawn and quartered. I had turned in my own father. My _father. _And I didn't feel guilty. I knew everyone's eyes were on me. I couldn't even begin to describe how the situation looked. Too many emotions. Too much. Just too much.

Cold arms caught me as I keeled over sideways in a dead faint.

**A/N. Phew! Intense no? I hope you liked it. Tell me if it was boring or not! Plus… what would you like to happen next? Give me idea please! Thanks for reading. **

**So this was a very quick update! The next one should be in a few days. –K-**


	12. Author Alert Important

Okay lets keep this short.

I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. Sorry to let you guys down.

However, this story is still going. I wanted to let you know that I am not giving up and I have EVERY intention of finishing it.

However, I am going through a CRAP time right now. I am trying to get my life back on the rails and until then I do not have the time or will power to write stories. So yer… I don't know when the next update is coming but it WILL happen.

Promise.

Thanks so much for reading this story and if you are still reading it… thank you even more =D


End file.
